My Parent's Mistake
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione Granger kept a secret from her daughter for 16 years but now she must tell her the truth. Will Aubrey get the anwsers she wants and will she be welcomed with open arms?
1. 2014

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The death of Hermione Granger on the 4th May 2014, at the age of 35, was the most shocking and saddening news. The one-time Hero who defeated Lord Voldemort alongside her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had been defeated by breast cancer and died with them by her side.

Hermione had first been diagnosed with Breast Cancer at the young age of thirty. She fought her hardest battle and went into remission that same year however at the age of thirty two it came back with a vengeance and after three years of fighting, she gave up, she had to and died in the middle of the night surrounded by her loved one.

Hermione Granger had never married although had a daughter, Aubrey Serena Granger who was the light of her life. Aubrey was born when Hermione was only nineteen, a child herself some would argue but Aubrey was the light after so much darkness for so many people especially her mother and Godfathers. Aubrey was born underneath a moonlight sky after a hard three day labour; she was welcomed into her world with open arms on the 1st January 1999.

Aubrey's childhood was a good one, Hermione managed to give her everything she could ever ask for. She was spoilt by her Godfather, Harry and Ron and the Weasley's, her surrogate family since her mother's parents were still in Australia and would remain there. Hermione and Aubrey lived with the Weasley's until she was able to support herself and her daughter. When Aubrey was three, Hermione with the help of Harry brought a small maisonette house. Hermione loved having her own space, a place to call her own and a place to raise Aubrey. Hermione and Aubrey settled into life together perfectly although along the way there was a few bumps.

One of those bumps was the subject of Aubrey's father. When Aubrey was five, the questions began. 'Why haven't I got a daddy?' 'Do I have a daddy?' 'Is Uncle Harry my Daddy?' 'Is Uncle Ron?' 'I want a Daddy like James and Rose.' Hermione found it hard to answer the questions about her daughter's father. It was a touchy subject and everyone knew that. Harry and Ron had only found out the true identity of Aubrey's father when she was first born. It was hard not to know whose daughter she was when she was first born. Hermione always tried to skip around the topic of her daughter's father with Aubrey; she was prepared to tell her. For one, her father didn't even know she existed and if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't want a daughter hanging around, Hermione was sure of that.

Hermione's relationship with Aubrey's father was a volatile relationship. A highly dramatic relationship is what she described it as. They had met under strange circumstance and started a forbidden relationship hidden away from everyone. Only them two knew. The relationship began in Hermione's 6th year and lasted all through the War and ended when he decided he was leaving, without her. Hermione tried to make him stay, even promised that if he wanted space she would wait for him however he had none of it. He looked at her disgusted and told her it had been a mistake and he should have never touched her and left that very same night. She never heard from him again.

When Aubrey was eleven, she received a letter a from Hogwarts, Hermione had been expecting it and of course had a backup plan. Aubrey at the age of eleven went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Although Hermione hated her daughter being in a different country, unlike Hogwarts parents could go and spend the weekends with their children if they wished. Hermione did regularly. When Hermione was diagnosed with Cancer, Aubrey stayed at school but spent every weekend home with Hermione however the second time, she dropped out of school and was home schooled. Hermione didn't approve of this but understood Aubrey's need to be with her mother.

In the last month of Hermione's life, Aubrey spent every waking moment with her mother. She told her she loved her multiple times a day and that promised to go to university and to do her proud. Hermione too tired to speak would just nod and smile. On the day Hermione died, Aubrey, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all with her. Aubrey read to her mother the whole day, her favorite book 'Pride and Prejudice.' When it was nearing the end for Hermione, Aubrey held her mother's hand and told her how much she loved her. Harry, Ron and Ginny all sat devastated watching a daughter lose her mother and their best friend slipping away.

Hermione passed away on the 25th May 2014, surrounded by her family and friends.

* * *

The Funeral was held on the 1st June 2014, the church in her little village was packed to the brim. Family, Friends, schoolmates and teachers came together at the Church. The dress code was black and red; red in honor of Hermione's Gryffindor roots. Hermione had arranged everything for the Funeral. She made sure Aubrey didn't have to do anything; it was already hard enough losing your mother but to then organise a funeral would just be too much.

Headmistress and Hermione's former head of house Minerva McGonagall arrived with Severus Snape, Hermione's former Potions Professor. They took their seats in the fourth row back. They were greeted by Molly and Arthur who were sat on the second row looking depressed.

Severus Snape sat silently beside his old friend and colleague and looked towards the front of the church where a photo stood of Hermione Granger. The photo showed a smiling, young Hermione, that was the way he remembered her but he had heard that in the end she did not look like how he thought she did. He had regrets when it came to Hermione, regrets that now he could never make right. He looked around the church and caught sight of his Godson, Draco. Although Draco and Hermione never got on, in the finale Battle, Hermione had saved his life as well as his late mothers and he owed her a life debt which would now not count. He caught sight of a few other students he once taught all those years ago and also some of his slytherins which make him smile slightly to think they had come to pay their respects.

The Funeral began when soft music began to play. 'Smile' was played as men in black suits carried in the soft oak coffin which encased Hermione Granger. Behind the coffin walked Harry Potter and his wife Ginny and then Ronald Weasley. They all looked heartbroken at the death of their best friend. Finally a petit girl with dark brown curly hair walked down the aisle of the Church holding onto a single red rose. The girl looked very much like Hermione Granger, a lot of people noticed especially Severus. She was dressed in a black dress with a red jacket with small patent heels. Her eyes were downcast until she reached the coffin in which she looked up and a sobbed escaped and she placed the rose onto the coffin and whispered something that no one could hear and then sat next to Harry and Ron.

The Minister began the service, a service Hermione had planned. He read a few Christian stories of the afterlife and then called up Ginny Potter to speak. She stood in front of the crowd and wiped her tears and ready from her paper.

'Hermione, like she always did organised us all today. Everything today was organised by the woman herself every little detail and even what I am going to read she wrote herself to you, all of you but before I read this letter to you all, I'd like to tell you how special Hermione was to me. She was my best friend, my sister and she will always be those things. There won't be a day when I don't think of her but I know she wants us all to be strong and we will try, just for you Mione.' Ginny said as she let tears fall down her pale and tired face.

She brushed them away and took a deep breath and opened the letter Hermione had written and began. 'Hello all. I didn't think I would meet you all again, well certainly not like this. Some of you I would have liked to have seen before I passed away, there are still so many things I would have liked to have said and do but unfortunately those were taken away from me. Life can be so cruel sometimes; I have known that since I was eleven when I first met my friend Harry Potter and as my school years went on, I became to realise life wasn't as simple as I once thought. I wouldn't change a single thing about my life; I can say I lived it to the full and achieved most of the things I wanted. I did not choose to leave, I never wanted to but someone, somewhere has decided it is my time and I will not argue with that, yes I put up a fight but I know when to give in and I have. No more pain for me and no more pain for those watching me. I know someone of you would have wanted me still around now but know this, I am happy wherever I am and I am watching you, I will always be with you wherever life takes you and I will guide you in times of need. I will leave you now; I love you all and remember to think of me once in a while. Hermione Granger.' Ginny closed the letter and walked back to her seat in the front row and cried into Harry's chest.

After Ginny's talk, pictures of Hermione's life flashed up on the projector. Pictures from her childhood with her parents, pictures throughout her school life and then pictures of her with Aubrey.

Severus watched as he saw a teenage Hermione Granger rock a baby to sleep in her arms and show of the bundle to the camera. She looked happy and proud. He then realised the girl was Hermione's daughter. He looked at the baby in her arms, full of black hair and dark nearly black eyes. He looked closely at the pictures and relisation hit him.

The Wake was held at the Potter's home. Most people came back to pay their respects and talk with the 'family'. Aubrey went off to the Library; she couldn't face all those people, not today and not ever. In the library she opened the letter her mother had left her. She couldn't face opening it before but she just had to open it now.

She ripped open the envelope and began reading:

_To my darling Aubrey,_

_I want to start by telling you how much love and happiness you brought to my life. You are my everything and will always be. I never wanted to ever leave you, no child of your age should have to bury their only parent and for that I ask you to forgive me. _

_When you were born, you brought light to the darkness so many of us were living in. You made us who we are today. You brought out something in me and Harry, Ron and Ginny that we needed. After the War we needed something and you were it. You brought so much joy to our lives from the moment you were born on the 1__st__ January 1999._

_You have grown up to be the most beautiful and smart girl. Every day since you have been born you have surprised me. I will forever cherish the moment we shared and I hope you do to. You have had to put up with so much at such a young age; like me in a way. I know what it is like to lose your parents, it is not easy and I wished it would never happen to you and I promise you I tried everything to make sure this never happened and I am so sorry that I let you down my darling. _

_I wanted to write this letter for you as a keepsake but I have to tell you something I should have told you a long long time ago when you asked. I never did tell you of the story of how you came about. You always asked me about your father and I always tried to skip around the question and now I wish I hadn't. So I shall start at the beginning._

_I met your father when I was at school. I knew him from the very start but not as a student as a Professor. He was my Potions Professor, nearly twenty years old than I but somehow we ended up together but not until I was 17. At 17, I received detention with him and as I climbed the ladder to grab a potion I slipped and fell, expecting to fall onto the floor however I didn't. I fell straight into his arms and there is where I stayed for the next two years. As well as being my Potions Professor, he was also in the order but also a Death Eater and before you start screaming with the thought I need to explain his story. _

_He became a Death Eater at 18, influenced by a friend. When his first love was killed he went to Professor Dumbledore who helped him. He became a spy for the Order and throughout the War helped us win. He was a Hero, one of the reasons I fell in love with him. _

_At the end of the War, he needed to get away. I tried everything to make him stay but he needed to be alone and I respected that. I didn't know at that point that I was indeed pregnant with you. This is where I admit to never telling him that I had you; Aubrey, your father doesn't know you exist and I wish I could change that fact. _

_I will give you his name and if you wish to seek him out I will understand. In a way I hope you do. He is a good man Aubrey, a strong, intelligent man. Severus Snape is a man of great power, a man who will always hold my heart. He was my first love and my last. _

_Aubrey, my precious daughter, I want you to remember that I love you and that I will always be with you. Live your life to the fullest and do whatever you want to do. Enjoy every second of the day and never regret anything. _

_I must go now darling; you're walking up the stairs with my dinner._

_I love you my little A._

_Mum xxxx_

Aubrey stared at the letter in her hands. After nearly seventeen years of asking who her father was, she knew. Severus Snape. She put the letter back into envelope and walked downstairs.

'Aubrey come meet Headmistress McGonagall, she was your mother's head of house and favorite teacher.' Ginny said as she pulled Aubrey to her.

'It's nice to meet you Miss Granger, Aubrey. You look very much like your mother.' Minerva said.

'Thank you.' Aubrey mumbled.

'I am so very sorry about the lost of your mother. She was my best student and my favorite; she was like a daughter to me.' Minerva said with tears in her eyes.

'Mum always spoke about you.' Aubrey said softly. 'She loved Hogwarts.'

'Do you go to school?' Minerva asked.

'Aubrey has been homeschooled for a while but we're hoping she'll go back next year and finish off her last year.' Ginny said smiling at Aubrey. 'Aubrey when to Beauxbatons Academy before maybe she could transfer to Hogwarts now.'

'Of course! We'd love you to come to Hogwarts.' Minerva said. 'Let me introduce you to Severus, he's the Potions Professor and the deputy head. He's just come back this year. Severus!' she waved at him to come over which he did.

'Minerva?' he questioned.

'Severus, I'd like you to meet Aubrey Granger, Hermione's daughter. She may be coming to Hogwarts next year to finish off her final year.' Minerva said.

Severus nodded and looked at Aubrey. 'And what courses do you take Miss Granger?' he asked.

'Everything.' She said softly as she stared up at the tall dark man who she had just discovered as her father. 'You taught my mother?' she asked.

'I did. She was an exceptional student. The best one I ever had.' Severus said.

Ginny smiled and squeezed Aubrey's hand. 'I just need to help Harry out with the kids I'll be right back.' Ginny said.

'Oh I'll come and see the young ones.' Minerva said as she walked off with Ginny leaving Father and daughter together.

'How old are you Miss Granger?' Severus asked.

'I'm 16. I was born on the 1st January 1999 at Midnight.' Aubrey said. 'And my name is Aubrey.'

'Aubrey.' He nodded.

'You...my mum...you...my... I'm sorry I have to go.' She mumbled as rushed off.

* * *

The Wake finished around 5pm and Aubrey returned to her mother's house with Ginny. The house would go up for sale in two weeks and Aubrey wanted to spend the last two weeks there until she moved in with her Uncle Harry and Ginny.

That night when Ginny and Aubrey were laid out on the sofas, Aubrey gave Ginny the letter to read. Ginny read the letter with tears in her eyes and then looked at Aubrey.

'Your father.' Ginny said softly. 'Severus Snape.'

Aubrey nodded and sighed. 'You knew?'

'Your mother told us when you were first born. We were shocked, hurt, a bit disappointed, and slightly sick at the thought of her with our teacher but we understood in the end.' Ginny said.

'I want...to tell him. 'Aubrey said as she sat up. 'I want to get to know my Dad.'

* * *

**AU: I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of 'My Parent's Mistake' I have such great ideas for the fic and I hope you love it as much as my other. This will be a long running fic and I will be spending most my time on this. Reviews are most welcome; they keep me going!**


	2. Christmas 1998

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Aubrey walked up to her mother's room and slipped into her double bed. She leaned over the slide and picked up a box full of Hermione's diaries. She opened the lid and took out a red level diary and read the inscription:

_Hermione Jane Granger's Diary 1998_

Aubrey smiled with delight. This was the diary from the year she was conceived. She wondered if she wrote anything about her father. She flicked through the first couple of entries and then found a long entry, she began to read.

* * *

**20****th**** December 1998**

The Christmas Holidays had finally arrived, most of the students were returning home for the holidays and those who weren't were staying. This year only a small amount of students were staying, no first years were staying; most were happy to be home with their parents for the first time since they started school. There were only two second years, three third years and Hermione.

Hermione was offered by the Weasley's to spend her Christmas with them due to her parents being in Australia but Hermione only wanted to with one person; Severus. As the students packed to go home for the Christmas holiday, Hermione packed a small holdall to go to Severus's room with. She was looking forward to spending Christmas with him; it would be their first Christmas together and she hoped that there would be many more. She had dreamt of how they would spend Christmas's together in front of the fireplace cuddling on the sofa, reading to each other. She dreamt of how they would spend Christmas with their future children, opening presents and all of them being together as a family. She would one day hopefully have a family with Severus; it's what she wanted above anything else.

At 5:30pm, after the train had left the station, Hermione made her way to Severus's rooms in the Dungeons. She knew the route perfectly; she made it practically every day to see him. She pulled with her, her holdall full to the brim with clothes and presents for Severus, she had gone a little overboard and spoilt him. Hermione didn't really want anything from Severus; just to be with him was enough for her.

She walked up the steps to his front door and whispered his password, his mother's name 'Eileen' and went in as the door opened for her. She stepped into the living room and saw Severus walk out of his bedroom wearing a white oxford shirt and black trousers; she loved it when he wore just a shirt and trousers instead of his full teachings robes.

'Hello.' He said in his deep seductive voice which made Hermione's knickers soak.

Hermione smiled up at Severus and answered him as she put her holdall down behind the sofa. 'Hi. I hope you don't mind I brought a bag.'

'Of course I don't. Why don't you take it into the bedroom? I'm going to order us dinner.' He said as she walked towards the bedroom and him to the kitchen.

Hermione put her bag by her 'side' of the bed and then went to join Severus in the Kitchen. She sat down at the small table for two and watched as he put the plates onto the table. Tonight they were having steak, his favourite.

'Professor Dumbledore has arranged for you to spend the 28th with the Weasley's.' Severus said as he sat down.

'Do I have to?' she asked. All she wanted was to spend the whole holiday with Severus.

'There's an order meeting on here at that date and you will go to the Weasley's and see your friends.' He said as he poured some wine. 'Your friends want to see you; they will become suspicious if you choose not to see them.'

'They think I want to study all Christmas.' Hermione replied. 'Which isn't complete a lie.'

'No but you will have to go see them.' Severus said as he cut into the tender steak.

They ate dinner together and discussed their plans for the Christmas holiday. Hermione wanted to spend tomorrow in the potions lab with Severus while he brewed potions for the infirmary, she often liked to help and he let her. On Sunday, Severus promised Hermione a trip into Muggle London to grab last minute bits for Christmas and then they would spend Monday doing absolutely nothing but knowing them they'd get stuck into some kind of project or book. Christmas day they would spend together, opening presents in bed, eating in the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers and students and then spend the evening in front of the fire making love, well that's what Hermione hoped for.

After dinner, they curled up on the sofa and both read their individual books. Severus's a potions journal while Hermione read a romance novel Ginny had given her telling her she must read it as it was 'amazing' in her words so she was and she had to agree it was good, if not a bit graphic.

Severus sat with his legs pulled up with Hermione sitting in-between his legs. They often sat like this in the evenings reading. She liked the closeness and he liked have her cuddled up to him not that he would admit to that. This evening he closed his journal and watched Hermione as she read. She looked flustered and a bit blushed. He looked at the cover of what she was reading and smirked. He knew of that book. It was a popular romance novel with graphic sex scenes in, he had once read the book as a young boy when he was at Hogwarts. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and read aloud.

'He grazed his hands along her rounded breasts and brought his lips to suckle her erect nipple.' He quoted.

Hermione shut the book as he started reading and looked up at him glaring. She blushed as he smirked at his young love.

'Enjoying the book Hermione?' He asked as he stroked her cheek with his right index finger.

'It's Ginny's; she gave it to me too read.' She said. 'It's rather...graphic.'

'I know, I've read it.' He said. 'It was the teenage boy's sex manual back when I was a student here.' He said smirking. 'I read it cover to cover.'

Hermione giggled and she imagined a teenage Severus Snape reading a romance novel to get ideas about sex. It was positively hilarious!

'Did you learn anything from this?' She asked trying not to laugh.

'A few things but remember I was a young boy who knew practically nothing about sex.' He said.

'And now you know everything don't you Severus.' She said as she leaned towards him hoping to steal a kiss from his lips.

'I do.' He said as he pressed his lips to hers.

There kissed soon turn into more and before it progressed Hermione got up off the sofa and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and stood up and pulled them into his bedroom. Hermione loved his bedroom. It was pure black and white and perfect. The sheets were silk and felt like heaven against her naked skin, the bed was just the right size and the ceiling was charmed like the moonlit sky. She loved when they would like together cuddle up at night and stare at the stars, it was perfect.

As Severus pulled Hermione into the bedroom he slammed the door shut with his foot and performed a locking charm to ensure no one interrupted them; they had once nearly been caught by Lucius Malfoy when he stormed in to see Severus about a Death Eater matter. He chucked his wand down on the floor and pulled Hermione to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to his lips desperately like her life depended on his kisses.

Severus pulled away from her reluctantly and pulled Hermione's black jumper over her head leaving her only in a red lacy bra. As soon as the jumper hit the floor, Severus attacked Hermione's neck with kissed while Hermione worked on trying to unbuckle Severus's belt.

Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and stilled her from undoing his belt. He walked them backwards towards the bed and softly pushed Hermione down and lay on top of Hermione staring into her eyes which were now filled with lust. He bent his head down and kissed in between her bra encased breast. Hermione arched her back and as she did Severus snapped the back off her bra off and freed her breast to his eyes and touch.

Hermione mewed as his lips reached her left nipple and his fingers rolled her right. She moaned his name as he switched from breast to breast. Hermione moaned with delight and then rolled them over. She loved watching him react to her pleasuring him. She started by undoing the buttons of his white shirt. As she did she ran her fingernails over his little nipples. She had a thing for his nipples which he always found fascinating. She made her way down his chest with kissed and then came to his black trousers. He pulled of the belt which fell to the floor with a thud and started undoing the button and zip. As soon as the trousers were off she was met by a rather large tent in his black boxers. She smirked at him and she wrapped her hand around his clothed erection.

He moaned as Hermione moved her hands up and down his clothed erection. He wanted to feel her hand on his naked erection and lifted up his hips and pulled his boxers down his legs. Hermione pulled them off his feet and then made her way back to his erection. She lowered her lips to the head and slowly sucked down his large cock. Severus groaned with appreciation and grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her closer.

Hermione worked Severus's cock, making him harder and wetter with her tongue. She pulled away from him and sat up on hips. She leaned forward and kissed Severus while he pulled off panties. He chucked them across the room and lifted Hermione up and let her sink onto his hard cock.

Hermione groaned as he stretched her out. She loved the feeling of him inside her. The perfect feeling. Hermione began to rock above Severus making him moan and whisper her name. Hermione leaned down and kissed him deeply and soon found herself underneath Severus as he drove into her making her scream.

'That it.' He said as he thrust into her. 'God Hermione, you're fucking amazing. Fucking Beautiful.' He moaned.

'Severus...Severus...Severus...Severus!' she screamed as he drove her through an orgasm.

Severus soon joined her and released into her. He fell on top of her and kissed her head thanking her for an amazing orgasm. Severus rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

'I missed this.' She said. 'I miss being this close.'

'We have the whole of Christmas to be like this and I promise every day.' He said smirking.

'Everyday?' Hermione said smirking.

'Everyday.' He said as he kissed Hermione. 'I love you.' He said as he kissed her head.

'I love you too.' She replied as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Aubrey closed the diary and lay in her mother's bed. So they loved each other then so what went wrong? Did he cheat? Did her mother? No she wouldn't have but she needed to know why they broke up and why he wasn't in her life from the start.

She put the diary back into the box and slide the box underneath her table and laid back and closed her eyes dreaming of a day when her mother was with her.

* * *

**AU: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Aubrey is slowly getting to know more about her parents and their relationship. More twists and turns will be on the way. Hermione will be in the story a lot even though she is dead. Please review x**


	3. Letter to Severus

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

In the Kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Ginny Potter now 34 was making breakfast for her family. She had invited Ron to breakfast as she needed to discuss something with both her husband and brother. At the table sat a tired Harry who had hardly got any sleep last night, a hung over Ron who drunk through his pain and Ginny's two children, Sirius Lily. Ginny gave the children breakfast and then rushed them off to her mother's as Molly was taking them to school this morning.

Once the children were out of the way, Ginny approached the subject of Aubrey's father. She needed to approach the subject sensitively; she knew Ron would hate the idea of Aubrey getting to know Severus Snape. He hated he man, ever after everything he did for the Order; he still couldn't like the man. She knew both men would take offence with Aubrey wanting to have another male role model in her life. They both thought they were enough for her, they had been good fathers to her but she just needed more; she needed to know her biological father, her only family member left.

'What do you mean she wants to know her father?' Ron said as sat at the Potter's kitchen table.

'She wants to get to know him. She wants a connection with the one person she has left who is her family.' Ginny said as she put some coffee on the table. 'He's her father as much as we wish he wasn't, he is.'

'She has us; she doesn't need that greasy git.' Ron spat.

'You can't stop her Ron and Hermione; she wouldn't have wanted us to forbid her.' Ginny said. 'Harry, I want you to speak with Severus, break the news.'

'Break the news? You want me to tell him he has a sixteen year old daughter? He'll kill me.' Harry said as he drunk his coffee in nearly one go.

'He won't kill you.' Ginny said. 'He needs to know and Aubrey needs her father.' Ginny said.

'I don't understand why she needs him. Weren't we good enough father's for her?' Ron said.

'Of course you both were but she wants a chance to know her real father, the one who made her, she wants him and we are not to stand in the way.' She said.

'Fine.' Ron said.

'Ron it doesn't mean that she loves you any less.' Ginny said as she touched her brother's shoulder. 'She loves you and Harry so much, you have helped raised her to be the girl she is today and she knows that. Even if she got to know Severus and decided she wanted him permenantly in her life she will still want both of you there too. She has enough love to have all of you in her life.'

'I suppose.' Ron said.

'We need to let her do this.' Ginny said as she looked at her brother and husband.

'I'll go this evening.' Harry said as he stood up and kissed Ginny goodbye and pulled Ron up from the table to drag him to the floo.

* * *

That evening, Harry made his way to Hogwarts. He hadn't set foot in the place in years. This place brought back memories he wished he never had but also memories of precious times he had with Hermione. Hermione loved Hogwarts and to be here without her killed him. He missed her so much and being back here brought it home how much she would miss out on.

Harry made his way towards the castle and was met my Hagrid who was still living on the grounds although not teaching. Hagrid had been affected by Hermione's death and couldn't even face coming to the funeral because he was so upset. Once Harry saw Hagrid into his hut he walked into the school and down to the Dungeons where he found his old Potions teacher sat at his desk marking papers, just like old times he thought.

He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the Professor grunt.

'Mr Potter, what are you doing here? I believe you graduated many years ago?' He said.

'I'm here to see you. I need to...'Harry started to stutter.

'My daughter?' Severus said.

'Exactly.' Harry said as he dropped in the chair in front of Severus's desk. 'How did you know?'

'She has my eyes Potter and the timing, it fits.' He said as he put his quill down.

'She wants to get to know you.' Harry said. 'Hermione wrote her a letter and told her finally after sixteen years who her father was.'

'She didn't know?' Severus said.

'She knew nothing until last night.' Harry said. 'She asked Hermione lots of times when she was a child but Hermione always skipped around the questions. We only found out when Aubrey was born. She looked like you as a baby.'

'Poor child.' He mumbled as he looked at Harry. 'What does she want from me?'

'I'm not sure but she told Ginny she wanted to get to know you.' He replied. 'She has lost the only family member she had and now she knows who her father is I suppose she feels the need to get to know you.'

'I'm not the...fatherly kind Potter, you know that.' He said.

'You cared for Draco.' Harry replied. 'You protected him, you cared and you did everything you could for him and me. She just wants to get to know you that's all.'

'And how does she feel that her father was once a Death Eater.' He asked.

'Fine.' He replied. 'Hermione told her your story in her letter she left her and like Hermione, she's a bookworm and looked you up in Hogwarts a History. She knows the story, she knows a bit about you.'

'Where is she living?' He asked.

'At the moment at the house she and Hermione shared but the house is going on sale in two weeks, Aubrey isn't too happy about that but there's not enough money to keep that house running. Aubrey will be living with Ginny and I.' He said.

'You have room for Aubrey?' He asked.

'Of course. Grimmauld has tonnes of rooms; she already has a room there.' He said. 'She'll be fine with us.'

'And her schooling?' he asked.

'Well, that's what we're trying to sort out right now. She can either go back to France but I'm not too happy about that or come here which I would like.' Harry argued. 'We can sort this out later on, the first thing we need to do is sort you and Aubrey out.'

'And how do you think you'll do that Potter?' Severus asked.

'Ginny has invited you to dinner tomorrow.' He said smiling. 'It will be a good chance for us all to talk and for you to properly meet Aubrey.'

'Fine. I'll be there for six thirty.' He said.

'Great.' Harry said as he stood up. 'Thank you for seeing me.'

Severus only nodded and picked up his quill. Harry walked out of the classroom and made his way out of the school to apperate home to his family. Tomorrow evening would be an eventful dinner, he could feel it.

* * *

Once Harry had left his office, Severus found it hard to continue with his marking. He knew Aubrey was his daughter since the moment he saw that picture of her yesterday at the funeral but now to actually know proof made it more real. He, Severus Snape had fathered a daughter with Hermione Granger.

Severus pushed himself away from his desk and made his way up to his rooms; the same rooms where his daughter was conceived. He walked into his bedroom and on his bed laid a white envelope. He walked towards the bed and lifted up the envelope. He sat on the end of the bed and opened it and started to read the letter.

_Hello Severus,_

_I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me ever again but there are a few things we need to talk about, or rather you need to hear. _

_If you have this letter now you will know that Aubrey is your daughter. __Aubrey Serena was born on the 1__st__ January 1999 at midnight, she was my new start, my light after so much darkness and everything to me and she always will be. She is a beautiful, intelligent and a mix of both of us. She may look more like me but her eyes, there yours. Aubrey's grades are amazing, much like our own; she is top in practically every subject. Her teachers cannot praise her enough and while I was ill, she taught herself. _

_Until recently (I'm not sure how long you've know now) Aubrey has known nothing about you. She started asking questions are you when she was just five. She realised when she went to school that most children had to parents and wondered why she only had me. I never told her, I couldn't. I was scared she resent me for never telling you. I know she would have loved a father but I thought at that time that Harry and Ron would be enough. She had male role models in her life and that would be enough but now I know she wants to get to know you. _

_I wanted to tell you Severus, always. I tried many times. I wrote so many letters but never sent them, for one I don't know where you went when you left and then when you returned it was too late, I was already dying. _

_I knew I was pregnant when you left. I was six weeks pregnant with Aubrey at the time. I tried to tell you but I couldn't get a word in edge ways when you said you were leaving without me. I wish now I had stopped you, went after you, did something so that knew I was pregnant with your baby but I can't change that now as much as I would like to, I can't. However I can ask you one thing now, and that is to look after my baby, our baby. She needs you know and I know you Severus, now you know you will want to get to know her._

_She is an amazing child Severus, well she's not really a child anymore but she still needs a father and you are that. Please Severus, this is my dying wish, look after our daughter for me. I'm sorry for the way things happened between us, I wish it hadn't. I used to believe that if you had never left we would have been a family, you, me and Aubrey, now you have a chance to be a family, you and Aubrey. She needs that. _

_I love you Severus, I always have. There's never been another man in my life who could replace you and what we had. Please look after her for me, I know Harry and Ginny will do a good job but she needs her father, she needs you. _

_I love you Severus_

_Yours_

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

**AU: Another Chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking the story. I am loving writing this story and can't wait for more to come. Please leave a review with your thoughts and feelings, it means a lot for me. Thanks xx**


	4. A Surprising Dinner

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

On Sunday evening, Ginny was preparing a roast dinner for the family and their guest. Harry was in the living room with Sirius, ten and Lily, four while Aubrey was upstairs in her newly decorated room reading.

Sunday roasts in the Potter Household were a regular occurrence; every Sunday, Hermione and Aubrey came along and joined the family. Hermione and Aubrey always looked forward to spending Sundays with the Potters, Aubrey loved playing with Sirius and Lily or gossiping with Hermione and Ginny but today as the day went on she just seemed to miss her mum more. She didn't want to play with the children or speak with Ginny because one thing was missing and that was Hermione.

At 6:30pm, the doorbell sounded through the house, Aubrey knew a guest was joining them but she didn't know who, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny hadn't said. When the doorbell went off she was sat on the sofa reading to Lily. Ginny was still cooking and Harry had popped out to grab some wine for Ginny.

'Aubrey, can you get the door sweetheart?' Ginny said from the kitchen.

'Okay.' She replied as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

Aubrey unlocked the door and opened the door to find a tall dark figure facing away from her. He turned around slowly and as soon as she saw his face she gasped. It was her father, he was coming to dinner.

'Good evening Aubrey.' He said softly not wanting to scare the poor girl.

'Good evening Professor.' She said as she opened the door fully to him. 'Come in.' she said.

'Thank you.' He said as he stepped into Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Hello Severus.' Ginny said as she poked her head around the kitchen door. 'Oh you brought wine, fabulous I've just sent Harry out for some. Aubrey can you get Lily and Sirius washed for dinner for me please?'

'Sure Aunt Ginny.' She said as she walked away from Severus and into the living room.

'Come on into the kitchen Severus.' Ginny said smiling.

Severus followed the red haired witch into the large kitchen/dining room and saw all the pots cooking away on the stove. It smelt wonderful there was no denying but his stomach was in knots and the thought of food right now was making him feel slightly sick.

'You look worried.' Ginny observed.

'I'm fine.' He replied. 'Shall I open the wine?'

'Please.' She said motioning to the cupboard where the glasses were.

Harry walked into the kitchen five minutes later with Aubrey and the children to find dinner being served and his former Professor pouring wine and drinks for the children. Aubrey got Sirius and Lily seated at the table and then sat down in her usual place. Severus sat opposite Aubrey, in the space Hermione usually occupied. Her heart wrenched at the thought and she tried not to show anyone that she was trying not to cry.

Ginny put the plates in front of everyone and told them to tuck in. The kids began to eat as did their parents. Both Aubrey and Severus picked at their food.

'How's school?' Ginny asked.

'Still full of Dunheards. Things have only gotten worst since Longbottom.' He replied.

'Neville?' Aubrey said.

'Yes, Longbottom was in your mother's and Uncle's class. He blew up a caldron every lesson. Your mother would try and help him every lesson.' He replied looking at her.

'Neville's a healer now, did you know that?' Ginny said.

'A Healer? God help us all then.' He replied as he took a gulp of the red wine.

'He fixed my broken arm when I was eight.' Aubrey replied.

'Well then maybe he's finally found something he's good at.' Severus said.

'Aubrey would like to go into Healing.' Harry said.

'No Uncle Harry that was when I was five.' She replied smiling.

'What do you wish to do now?' Severus asked.

'I want to get a degree in Potions and Charms.' She replied as she bit into a potato.

'Exactly like your mother wanted to do.' He said.

'She did do it.' Aubrey said. 'She graduated University when I was five. She worked for an independent company working on potions till...'

'She was very successful in her job.' Ginny concluded.

She looked towards Aubrey, she could tell she was becoming upset and having Severus here and in front of her was making her worst. She had hardly touched her food and Severus was the same.

The meal silently came to an end. The kids had finished off their meals and had run off upstairs to play. After Harry finished clearing away he started the children's bedtime routines while Ginny, Aubrey and Severus sat in the living room. Harry thought Ginny would be the best one of them to break the tension between Aubrey and Severus.

In the living room, Severus sat in the arm chair at the side of the room while Aubrey and Ginny sat on the two seat seater sofa. The room was silent except for the sound of the fire. Ginny looked between Severus and Aubrey and tried to think of a way to word something to break the tension and get them to speak. Ginny needed another glass of wine and went to get some asking if anyone wanted more which they didn't. As Ginny walked out the living room Aubrey spoke up.

'You know don't you?' She said addressing Severus.

'That you're my daughter? Yes I do.' He replied. 'I realised at the Funeral, the picture of you as a baby with your mother, you have my eyes, I knew then but it was affirmed with a letter from your mother which I received last night. She charmed it to come to me if you found out.'

'She left me a letter too.' She said looking at her hands. 'I wish she would have told me when she was...here.'

'She had her reasons not to.' Severus said as he looked at Aubrey. 'When I left your mother, I didn't know she was pregnant if she was I would have stayed.'

'Why did you leave? She never said why you did.' Aubrey asked looking at him.

'After the War, I was trialled for my crimes as a...' he paused.

'Death Eater?' Aubrey said

'Yes. I was cleared at the end of May because of Albus Dumbledore and your Uncle's memories from my time in the Order.' He said. 'After I was cleared I wanted to get away, wanted nothing to do with Hogwarts, away from everyone including your mother. I didn't want her name being dragged through the mud because of me, I wanted to protect her and the only way I could was to let her go.'

'And me.' She said.

Severus nodded. 'I wish she would have told me before I had left.'

'Would you have stayed?' she asked.

'Of course I would have. I would have supported your mother no end. I would have been the father you wanted.' He said.

'And now?' She asked nervous of his answer.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ginny was stood in the doorway listening to Severus and Aubrey talking. She stood hovering listening as Severus spoke with such emotion about his time in the War and why he left. She admired the man, she truly did. Harry soon joined her once the children were asleep and the two of them stood and listened as father and daughter talked.

'Do you think he'll stay around?' Harry whispered.

'I think so.' She replied. 'I hope so, for her sake anyway.'

'I don't want him to take her away.' Harry said.

'We can't stop him Harry. Later on when they become more comfortable with each other she may want to stay with him and we will have to support her.' Ginny said as she kissed Harry's cheek comforting him. 'She's strong, she's like...'

'Hermione, I know.' Harry said as he pulled Ginny to him and hung onto her.

* * *

'Now, I'd like to get to know you, my daughter. I'd like to be part of your life, be the father I should have, if you'd let me?' He asked.

'I would like that.' She said softly. 'I'd like to get to know you and maybe about when you were with my mother.'

Severus simply nodded. 'In time I will be able to tell you more, just not now.' He replied.

'I understand.' Aubrey said.

'You are more than welcome to come and spend some time with me at Hogwarts. You can help me brew if you wish. Potter said you are good at Potions and I've read your old school reports, all your teachers praise your potions work.' He said.

'You read them?' she asked.

'I did. As Deputy Headmaster I am able to get hold of records. Yours are at Hogwarts for your transfer.' He said.

'But I haven't even decided whether or not to go to Hogwarts or back to France.' She replied.

'I'd rather you stayed here as do your Godparents.' He said. 'but we will stand by you if you wish to go back to France.'

'I don't want to go back to France. I would like to be here but I've been out of the school system for so long it will be weird to go back.' She said.

'Hogwarts is a good school. You'll be fine there and I'll be there if you needed anything.' He said.

'Can I come and look around Hogwarts?' She asked.

'You can. School finishes at the end of June, you can either come while classes are in session, you could take part in my class or just observe for the day or come when school is out.' He said.

'Can I come and observe your class?' she asked.

'That's fine. You can come whenever you like, just let me know beforehand.' He said.

'Tomorrow?' she asked which surprised Severus.

'Tomorrow would be fine.' He said. 'You can floo over to my rooms and join my classes.'

'What was that?' Ginny said as she walked in with Harry.

'I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow to observe pro...Sev...to obverse potions classes.' She said not knowing what to call her father.

'That sounds good.' Harry said as he sat down next to his wife on the other sofa.

'Well, I best be off. I have to prepare for my lessons for tomorrow.' Severus said as he stood up.

'Oh of course.' Ginny said as she stood up with Harry. 'Thank you for coming Severus.'

'Thank you for a lovely dinner.' Severus said. 'I will bring Aubrey home tomorrow after classes.'

'Okay.' Harry said as he shook Severus's hand.

'I'll walk you out.' Aubrey said.

Aubrey walked Severus to the front door and opened the door for him.

'Thank you for coming.' She said.

'I will see you tomorrow Aubrey, 9am.' He said.

'Yes sir.' She said.

'You can call me Severus for now.' He said. 'I know it's going to be a bit uncomfortable at the beginning until we know each other better.

'Okay.' She replied.

'Tomorrow 9am.' He said as he silently apperated away.

* * *

**AU: There you have it. Severus and Aubrey's first proper meeting. They finally got to speak! More to come. Please Review! x**


	5. Hogwarts

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Aubrey woke on Monday Morning at five o'clock. She had hardly slept with nerves and every time she did sleep she dreamt of a life where her mother was alive and her Father was in her life from the start. At one point in the early hours of the night, she woke and actually thought the dream was true and then when she realised it wasn't and her mum was here she broke down.

It had only been just about two weeks since Hermione's death, two weeks of hell. All the time she felt like something was missing. She constantly looked around for her mother, she missed having her near, and she missed her mother's arms holding her. All she wanted was her mother. She knew Harry and Ginny were trying but it wasn't the same, it never would be.

She missed the simple things, the things other took for granted. She would never again talk to her mother, never again hug her or tell her about boys or school. When others would write to their mums from school, she could never do that. She no longer had a mum, not in this world anyway.

Aubrey stalked downstairs at seven thirty am to find Ginny in the kitchen making porridge for four year old Lily who was sat at the table playing with a Barbie and a bear.

'Good morning Sweetheart. You're up early. How did you sleep?' She said as she put a bowl in front of Lily and took away the Barbie and bear which made Lily whine.

'Not to good.' Aubrey said as she walked to the counter and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

'Bad dream?' Ginny asked to which Aubrey nodded. 'Do you want to stay home today? I can call Severus and tell him you're not feeling well.'

'No!' she said suddenly. 'I want to go today.' She said.

'Okay.' Ginny said smiling softly. 'Do you want some porridge?'

'No thanks Aunt Gin, I'm not really hungry.' She said as she sat down next to Lily munching on a small red apple.

'You should eat something; you'll be brewing all day.' Ginny said.

'She'll get something at Hogwarts, stop worrying Gin.' Harry said as he walked into the kitchen with his mini me son, Sirius.

'I want pancakes.' Sirius said as he looked at the Porridge on the stove.

'Porridge or nothing.' Ginny said as she gulped some porridge into his bowl and put it down in front of him.

'Fine.' He mumbled as he spooned a massive amount into his mouth.

Harry kissed his wife and then sat down at the table. He looked at his two children eating and then at his God-daughter who looked pale and tired. He looked towards Ginny who nodded and smiled, meaning she would tell him later.

'Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?' He asked Aubrey to which she only nodded.

'What should I wear?' she asked addressing Ginny.

'You're not a student so you don't have to wear a uniform but I would probably wear a robe. Why don't you wear your black dress with your red flats? That's smart and not to out there for school, you'll fit in perfectly.' she said

'Okay.' She said as she stood up from the table and walked off up the stairs.

'Can I go to Hogwarts to Daddy?' Lily asked.

'Not yet darling, not for many years yet. Daddy's not ready for you to leave him just yet.' He said as he leant over and kissed Lily's head which made Ginny smile.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Aubrey was getting out her black dress and robe. She sat down in front of her mirror and pulled her dark hair out of her eyes and grabbed her makeup bag. She applied foundation to her face and concealer to cover up the blemishes and the few spots she had. She then applied her powder and eyeliner to her dark brown nearly black eyes and then started to apply her mascara.

She then took her hair down and shook it in her hands. She flicked her hair back and let the curls fall down around her face. She was lucky that she had hair like her mother's but it wasn't unruly like hers, it fell perfectly in ringlets.

Aubrey then got dressed in her black dress. She applied strawberry lotion her legs and then slipped on her red ballet flat shoes. She grabbed her black robe, pulled it around herself and looked in the mirror. She looked smart and fashionable and very beautiful not that she would admit it.

At 8:45am, Aubrey made her way downstairs. Harry had left already and taken Sirius to school so Ginny and Lily were in the living room waiting for Aubrey to appear and when she did they were full of praise.

'Beautiful!' Ginny said as she hugged Aubrey.

'I want this.' Lily said trying to pull of Aubrey's robe.

'Lily.' Ginny said as she picked up Lily. 'You have your own robe, you don't need Aubrey's.'

'I'll let you borrow it later.' Aubrey said which made Lily smile brightly.

'Thanks.' Ginny said. 'Now, you know you can come home whenever you want. Just ask Severus and floo here. Follow Severus's instructions and don't be phased by his stern and strict manor, he'll always been like that.'

'Okay.' She replied.

Ginny put down Lily and hugged Aubrey tightly and kissed her cheek. 'Have a good day.' She said as she watched Aubrey step into the floo.

Lily and Ginny waved goodbye to Aubrey and she chucked the green floo powder down at her feet and shouted her destination.

'Hogwarts School, Professor Snape's rooms.' She shouted and in an instant she was gone.

* * *

Severus heard his floo activate and walked out of his home office. As he looked into the floo he saw his dark hair daughter Aubrey. She gracefully stepped out of the floo and brushed off the dusk from her black robe.

'Good Morning.' Severus said.

'Good morning.' She replied.

'Classes start in ten minutes; we'll go down to the classroom now. Follow me.' He said sharply.

Aubrey followed him down the stairs from the private rooms and through his office and into the Potions classroom. Aubrey looked around the room and then turned to see Severus writing on the black board.

'What year is this class?' she asked.

'Second. They won't be brewing in this lesson they are just writing notes from a chapter.' He said. 'You can sit at my desk beside me, I have brought a few books that if you came here you would be working from.'

Aubrey nodded and walked towards his desk and sat down in the chair next to his chair. She watched as he wrote the instructions on the board and then went to open the door to let the students in. The second year students walked into the room looking depressed, they sat down and waited in silence until their Professor spoke.

'Instructions are on the board, open your books to page 453 and start writing notes. You will be making this potion tomorrow.' He spoke sharply.

All the students quickly opened their books and started taking down notes. Aubrey watched as the students wrote fiercely scared if they didn't. She watched as her father walked around the room intimidating the students. Aubrey looked at the books that her father had placed in front of her and opened one. She began reading the books and soon it was the end of the first lesson. The second year hurried out of the room quickly not looking back.

'They're scared of you.' Aubrey said.

'They should be. This is how I teach Aubrey. Potions can be dangerous, I don't want anyone getting hurt in my classes therefore I take them seriously and so should everyone else in this class.' He said.

'Where did my mother use to sit?' she asked as she stood up.

'Third row, fourth back.' He said looking towards the seat.

Aubrey walked towards the seat and touched the desk. She imagined he mother sat at the desk at the age of 17/18 watching Severus teach. They would have been together then.

'What was she like when she was my age?' she asked.

'A know-it-all. That is what I called her from the moment she came to this school. Her hand was always up, flying about trying to answer my questions and impress me.' He said. 'She was very smart, too smart. She received the best grades ever in the school, better than my own. She beat every mark of mine except potions.'

'Uncle Ron said she always did their homework for them.' She said.

'Yes I know. I could tell.' He said. 'The next class is sixth year, the year you will be next year, why don't you take part. There's a spare desk at the back you can brew and get a grade.' He said.

'Okay.' She said smiling for the first time in many weeks.

The sixth year class walked in and Aubrey took a seat at the back. Severus instructed the class to make Elixir to Induce Euphoria which they had been studying for the last week. He watched as Aubrey followed the other students through to the brewing stations and watched as she began.

Aubrey didn't use a book to follow the instructions; she already knew it from memory. Severus walked around the stations checking potions and students. He walked past Aubrey and noticed her potion was looking good. The right colour, the right consistency, everything was looking good.

As the class came to an end, Severus told the students to bottle their potions and bring them to his desk. Aubrey bottled her potion carefully, labeled it and put it on her father's desk. Severus dismissed the class leaving him and Aubrey alone again.

'You knew how to make that potion without looking at a book.' He said. 'Mind telling me how you knew that?'

'I was homeschooled last year.' She began 'I got through the fifth year syllabus in five months so I started on the sixth year. I've never made it; I just remember how to make it from my notes.' She said.

'Brilliant.' He said which made Aubrey blush and mumble her thanks.

Severus locked up the store cupboard and made sure all the potions were put away. He then opened his office and motions for Aubrey to go inside.

'I will go get us some lunch from the kitchen; we can eat in here instead of the Great Hall. Stay in here, I'll be back.' He said as he glided out.

'Alright.' She replied as she sat down on the sofa.

Once he was gone, Aubrey stood up and walked around his office. She looked at the books on the shelves and just as she was about to take one she was interrupted by a blonde man stood at the door.

'Are you allowed to be in here?' the tall blonde said.

'Professor Snape told me to stay in here; he's gone to get lunch.' She said.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Who are you?' she repeated.

'I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm his Godson and you are?' he said.

'My daughter.' Severus said standing behind Draco. 'Draco, this is my daughter Aubrey.'

'You're daughter?' Draco said shocked.

'I believe I just said that.' He said.

'With who?' He asked as he walked in the office.

'Aubrey's mother is...was Hermione Granger.' He said as he put two plates down on the desk.

'I knew I had seen you before.' Draco said. 'I came to your mother's funeral on Friday.'

'You knew my mum?' she asked.

'We were old friends you could say.' Draco said smirking.

'Draco and your mother were in opposite houses. Hermione always beat Draco in marks which he hated and they had a love hate relationship.' Severus said.

'Your mother once punched me in our third year; she packed one hell of a punch.' He said.

'Ferret.' She said smiling which made Severus smirk and Draco roll his eyes.

'Yes, I was turned into a Ferret in my fourth year thanks to Harry Potter and they never let me forget it.' He said as he sat down on the sofa.

'Was there a reason for your visit Draco?' Severus said as he sat in the arm chair.

'I was in the area.' He said. 'And father would like to know if you will come to dinner on Sunday.'

'You can tell him I will be there.' He said.

'And Aubrey?' he asked.

'If she wishes, it is her decision.' He said looking towards his daughter.

'I'll have to ask Uncle Harry.' She said.

'Of course. Let me know before Friday and then I will tell Draco.' He said.

'Good.' Draco said. 'Well I should go. See you later Uncle Sev, Aubrey, nice meeting you.' He said.

'And you.' She replied with a soft smile.

* * *

The rest of the day Aubrey joined in with the brewing as it was a fifth year and Seventh year class. As the end of the day she went up to Severus's living room and they had a cup of tea together. At 5pm, Severus flooed Aubrey back to the Potter's.

'If you wish to join me at the Malfoy's on Sunday, sent me an owl or floo.' He said.

'Okay.' She said softly.

'Would you like to join me for dinner on Thursday night?' he asked.

Aubrey smiled and nodded. 'I'd love that.' She said.

'Floo over to my rooms at 6pm and I will have tea ready for 7pm.' He said.'

'Okay. Thank you for today.' She said.

'It was my pleasure. Have a think about Hogwarts and if you wish to try anymore classes then let me know so I can organise with the Professors.' He said.

'I will.' She said.

'Goodbye then Aubrey. See you on Thursday. Owl me if you need me.' He said.

'I will.' She said as she edged towards him and slowly hugged him awkwardly.

Severus returned the hug and patted her on the back. Aubrey pulled away and looked down at her hands and watched as he flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**AU: I am loving all of your reviews! There's amazing and they keep me writing! I love this story and I want it to be the best it can be! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! xx**


	6. Diagon Alley

On Thursday Morning, Aubrey had practically begged her God-parents to let her go to Diagon Alley on her own. After much talk, Ginny had persuaded Harry that Aubrey was a responsible girl, a girl mature before her years and she would be fine and Harry like a love-struck teenager let Ginny persuade him with promises.

Aubrey left early on Thursday morning with her weekly allowance and the key to her vault. She wanted to get a few books and she'd seen some clothes in a Witch Fashion Magazine and wanted to see if she could find something similar.

Since Monday, Aubrey had practically lived in her room. She only came out for meal times and to use the bathroom. Ginny had tried everything to get her to come food shopping with her or even to her mother's but Aubrey had refused saying she was studying.

Aubrey had written to Severus both days and received letters from him. She felt finally she had a father. She felt normal. She had two parents in such but actually she only ever had one at one time which broke her heart. She would never have the two of them together which broke her heart. She would never get to see Severus and Hermione in the same room.

She often found herself wondering what their relationship was like and why it started. It was forbidden from the beginning some would have called in wrong. A professor dating his student, definitely wrong. How did they become a couple? Were they a couple or was it just sex and she was a result of that? She didn't think she was by the letter she had gotten from her mother and by the way her father talked of her mother. She had so many unanswered questions and she just needed to know more.

Harry apperated Aubrey into Diagon Alley and then left her with a port key to get home. He lectured her on safety and what to do if impossible situations happening which made her laugh. She promised him to be good and she promised she would stay out of trouble because trouble often found her. After Harry was happy, he gave Aubrey a kiss on the head and went off to work.

Aubrey walked down the high street and went into Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, her mother's favorite shop. When she walked into the shop, the owner automatically knew who she was and began to give her there condolences. The death of Hermione Granger had hit the Wizardry World harshly, everyone was shocked that the once Hero of their world died through a muggle illness.

Aubrey stood and smiled as the man told her of his stories of Hermione and how she would camp out in his bookshop when she was a student at Hogwarts. If Aubrey was honest she didn't want to know, she cared of course she did but when people started to say how sorry they were for her loss she just wanted to hide away and cry. She finally broke free from the crying owner and walked to the back of the story were the fiction books were. She grabbed a few books off the shelves and brought them quickly and then left.

Aubrey walked further down high street and into her Uncle's shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As soon as she walked in she was caught up in a big hug.

'Aubrey' the Weasley twins shouted as she spun her around.

They put her back on the ground and pulled her up to the counter.

'Where's Ginny?' Fred asked.

'At home with Lily.' She replied.

'So who are you with?' George asked.

'Myself. I needed some space, I just thought some shopping would be good before I have dinner with Dad.' She said.

'Dad?' Fred and George said at the same time.

'Severus then.' Aubrey replied.

'So you're actually seeing him?' Fred asked.

'Yep. I spend Monday at Hogwarts with him. I'm going to Hogwarts in September.' She said.

'Gryffindor for sure!' George said.

'I might be a Slytherin.' She replied 'Dad's a Slytherin.'

'You're a Gryffindor.' They both said at the same time.

'Well we'll have to wait and see.' She said. 'Right I'm going to go.'

'Why? Stay. We'll give you a job?' Fred said.

'I have thing to get but I may take you up on that offer for a job.' She said.

'We'd let you work here.' George replied. 'If you do want a job just let us know.'

'I will.' She said as she kissed their cheeks. 'See you later.'

Aubrey walked out the store and down to the very bottom of the high street. Aubrey looked into the window of Ollivander's Wand Shop. She already had a wand, she carried it with her everywhere but she liked looking into the store and watching when people tried out different wands.

She walked away from the shop and stopped for a second to grab hold of her list out of her bag when she felt to hands wrap around the tops of her arms and pull her into an Alleyway. Aubrey screamed when she was pulled sharply into the alleyway and pushed down towards the end. She didn't have a chance to look who had grabbed her but she knew where she was being taken to; Knockturn Alley.

She screamed again, a high pitch scream but that was soon cut off when a hand was put over her mouth. She bites down on the dirty and retched. The man pushed Aubrey down onto the floor which made her foot twist. Aubrey was sprawled out of on the dirty alleyway floor holding onto her foot whimpering. As she looked up she gasped. The man had dirty black hair which was all over the place, bright green eyes and dirt all over his face and body. His clothes were too big for his body or they once fit his body.

Aubrey tried to crawl backwards away from him but her foot wouldn't allow her too. She screamed for help hoping someone would come to her rescue. The man stood staring down at her breathy harshly. She quickly scrambled to her feet and hobbled backwards further down the alleyway and then into Knockturn Alley where she heard someone shout her name.

'Aubrey!' a voice shouted to which she turned around to find Draco Malfoy running towards her.

As soon as Draco reached her she collapsed into his arms crying. She tried to explain that a man had pulled her into the alleyway but she was crying too much for him to understand.

'Aubrey, slow down. Tell me what happened?' He said softly. 'You're alright. I'm here. What happened?'

'Man...pulled me into the alleyway!' she said crying.

'Who are you here with?' he asked.

'No one.' She replied.

'Come on, my office isn't far from here, we'll go there and I'll call Uncle Sev.' He said.

'I can't.' She said. 'I think I've broken my foot.'

Draco looked down at Aubrey's foot. It was swollen and turning a lovely shade of blue. He effortlessly lifted Aubrey into his arms and apperated to his office in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Draco apperated into his personal office and placed Aubrey down on the black leather sofa in his office. He then went to his desk and buzzed his receptionist.

'Get my father and tell him that Professor Snape needs to come immediately.' Draco said and then walked back over to Aubrey. 'How you feeling?'

'A little shook up.' She said. 'It happened so fast. I didn't even get chance to get my wand out to stun him. I don't even know who he was; he just pulled me into the Alleyway and pushed me on the floor.'

Draco sat down on the end of the sofa and brought Aubrey's leg into her lap. He examined her foot closely and looked up at her.

'Did you get a good look at who he was?' Draco asked.

'Yeah. He had dark hair, bright green eyes; he was really skinny and dirty. I bite on his hand when he tried to stop me from screaming.' She said as tears fell down her face.

'It's alright.' He said as he stroked her leg comforting. 'You're safe now.'

Aubrey moved her foot down and put her hands up to her face and cried. 'I thought he was...' she sobbed.

Draco looked at the girl and felt his heart jump. He pulled Aubrey to him and held her to him whispering comforting words to her and rubbing her back. Five minutes later his door was pushed open by his father who had Severus standing behind him shocked to see his daughter holding onto Draco crying.

Lucius walked in and ushered Severus in and towards his daughter. Draco looked at Severus and sighed. He knew as soon as Severus knew he would blow his top.

'What happened?' he asked as he bent down to Aubrey.

Aubrey looked up from Draco to see her father which brought another lot of fresh tears. She through her arms around Severus. Severus sat down on the sofa next to Draco and Aubrey and looked at Draco. 'What happened?' he asked sternly.

'Aubrey got pulled into Knockturn Alley this afternoon by ...well we don't know who but she caught a good look at him. He pushed her about a bit and she's hurt her foot. She thinks it might be broken but I think maybe just a sprain.' He said.

'Where are you Aunt and Uncle?' he asked as rubbed her back soothingly.

'Uncle Harry is working and Aunt Gin is at home. I begged them to let me go alone.' She said.

Severus shook his head with anger and looked up at Lucius silently asking what to do. Lucius looked at Severus one the sofa with the girl huddled close to him. It was weird to see Severus as a father, comforting his daughter, Severus had never been a nurturing type.

'Let's take you to Hogwarts and get the school nurse to look at your foot.' Severus said as he tried to pry Aubrey off him.

Severus finally got up off the sofa and held out his hand to Aubrey.

'I can't walk.' She said.

'Then how did you get here?' he asked.

'Draco carried me.' She said as she blushed.

'Right. Well, l'll have to carry you and use Draco's floo.' He said as he bent down to pick up Aubrey.

Severus lifted Aubrey into his arms and stood up.

'Thank you Draco.' He said.

'No problem.' He said 'Feel better Aubrey.'

'Thank you.' She muttered into her father's chest embarrassed at having to be carried everywhere.

* * *

Severus stepped into the floo and had Draco chuck the floo powder for him and within seconds they were at Hogwarts Infirmary.

Severus stepped into the Infirmary and called out for Poppy. Poppy came at the call of his voice and soon Aubrey found herself laid upon a bed being poked and prodded. Her foot wasn't broken just badly sprained.

While Poppy gave her some potions, Severus owled the Potters to let them know that Aubrey was with them and had a spot of trouble in Diagon Alley. He spoke with Harry through floo call and explained what had happened. Harry, the head Auror was sending out some Aurors to look into what had happened and to see if they could find his God-Daughter's attacker. Severus said he would keep Aubrey here for dinner so she could rest and would drop her back later to which Harry agreed.

When Severus returned to the hospital room he found Aubrey's foot bandaged up and Aubrey asleep.

'Poor girl. She's got enough on her plate.' Poppy said as she looked at Aubrey.

'I know.' Severus said as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

'You can take her back to her guardians now Severus.' Poppy said.

'She'll be staying here for a while; she was supposed to be having dinner with me tonight.' He said.

'Alright. Well as soon as she wakes she can go.' She said as she walked out.

Three hours later Aubrey awoke to find herself still at Hogwarts. She looked around the room and then looked to her left and saw her father asleep.

'Severus.' She said quietly trying to wake him but he didn't even stir. 'Severus.' She said a little louder this time but still nothing. 'Dad!' She shouted and Severus jumped and awoke.

'Aubrey. You alright?' he asked as she looked at her.

'I was trying to wake you, you wouldn't wake up.' She said. 'Can we leave now?'

'We can leave any time.' He said as he stood up. 'Do you want to stay for dinner or go home?'

'Can I stay?' she asked.

'Of course.' He said. 'Can you walk?'

Aubrey nodded and swung her legs off the bed and stood up. 'feels as good as knew.'

'Just be careful.' He said.

Aubrey and Severus slowly walked towards the dungeons. He helped Aubrey climb up the stairs to his front door and then they went into the living room.

'What did Uncle Harry say?' she asked.

'Just that he was sending Aurors out to look for the man and that he should have never let you go.' He said as he ordered dinner though an elf.

'I'll never be allowed out again.' She said.

'Apparently you attract trouble, like your mother.' Severus said. 'I often had to rescue your mother from all sorts of situations, trouble seemed to love her.'

'Seems it loves me too.' She said.

'Luckily Draco came to your rescue.' He said as he sat down.

'I know. If Draco hadn't of...I don't want to think what might have happened.' She said.

'And neither do I.' He said looking at Aubrey.

'I'll try stay out of troubles way.' She said.

'If you could, I'm getting old and my heart might not take it.' He said smirking which made Aubrey laugh.

'I'll try Dad.' She laughed.

* * *

**AU: Another Chapter for you. I might not get a chapter out tomorrow as I'm working all day so you have two in one day now. Reviews are most welcome as always xxx**


	7. Malfoy

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Severus took Aubrey back to the Potter Household just before ten o'clock. Aubrey was greeted by her two worried Godparents who hugged her until she pushed them away to breathe again. Severus filled them in on the day's events and how Draco had come to the rescue which made Harry grind his teeth. Harry then told Severus of the Auror's findings which were disappointing.

'I should have never have let you go.' Harry said as he looked at Aubrey.

'I'm 16, I'm not a child. I use to go to Diagon Alley on my own all the time.' She said. 'Mum let me.'

'Yes I know.' Harry said with a sigh.

'Aubrey was just unfortunate today.' Ginny said softly. 'Thankfully, Draco came to the rescue and everything is fine. Let's just move on.'

Aubrey smiled at her Aunt with thanks. If Harry had his way she'd be locked in a tower for the rest of her life, she would hate to be Lily.

'Is your foot okay?' Ginny asked.

'It's fine. The Nurse at Hogwarts healed it.' She replied. 'It's as good as new now.'

'Yes but you still need to rest.' Severus said.

'Severus is right, you do.' Harry agreed.

'I should get back to Hogwarts, I have early classes. Will I see you Sunday?' he asked Aubrey.

'Is it alright if I come?' she asked.

'Of course, you are invited.' He said.

'I'll come then.' Aubrey said smiling.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked.

'I have been invited to Sunday lunch with the Malfoy's and Aubrey has been invited.' Severus said.

'Oh.' Ginny said as she looked at Harry. 'That should be fun won't it Harry?'

'Yes.' He said tightly which made Severus smirk.

'Come on Harry, I think I hear Lily getting out of bed again.' Said Ginny as she pulled Harry out of the living room.

When Harry and Ginny were out of the room, Aubrey turned towards her father.

'I've decided I would like to go to Hogwarts in September.' She said.

'I can make that happen.' He said. 'I will start your papers tomorrow.'

'Thank you.' He said. 'Rest up.'

'I will.' She said as she moved towards him to hug her father.

'I will pick you up at 11am.' He said as he returned her hug. I'll owl you more details tomorrow.'

'Okay.' She said as she stepped backward to allow Severus to step into the floo

'Be good.' He said as he flooed.

Aubrey made her way up to her room, she walked in and shut her bedroom door, locking it like she always did; she liked her privacy. As she walked to her draws to grab her PJs she noticed a white snowy owl at her window. She walked to the window, opened it and took the letter from the owl.

She sat on her window seat and read the letter:

_Aubrey,_

_Just checking that you're okay. Hope you're not to shaken up. If you need anything I'm here. _

_I'll see you Sunday._

_Draco x_

Aubrey smiled at the letter and then shooed the owl away. She closed her window and changed into her PJs and got into bed. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling which was charmed like the moonlight thinking of the day's events. Thank Merlin for Draco otherwise she wouldn't be lying in her bed tonight.

She turned on her side and looked at the picture on the side, the picture of her mother and her. It was on Aubrey's 16th Birthday. Hermione's hair was short from the chemo and her eyes were red from tiredness but she looked happy, she looked proud on her daughter's 16th birthday.

Aubrey closed her eyes as tears fell down her face, she cried herself to sleep dreaming of feeling her mother's arms around her.

* * *

For the next few days, Aubrey stayed with Ginny, helping her out around the house. On Saturday, Harry took her back to her mother's house which was just about to be sold. The estate agent had found a young couple who wanted the house and were paying the full asking price so the house needed to be emptied. Aubrey stared in her room and packed up most of her things into boxes. Most of the furniture was either staying or being put into storage for when Aubrey moved out.

By 8:30pm on Saturday evening the house was completely empty ready for the new tenants. As they left the house Aubrey looked back, this was where she had always lived with her mother. This is where they had grown together, had cried together and had lived happily together. To leave the house of her childhood was heart breaking; it felt like she was losing a part of herself.

For the rest of the evening Aubrey locked herself in her room at Grimmauld. No one could get her out. Harry had tried, Ginny had tried, Sirius and Lilly had begged her to play with them but she still refused.

In her bedroom, Aubrey sat on the floor resting her back against her mother's school trunk reading through her diary of 1988. Aubrey had been reading the diary practically every night. She opened the diary and started to read the entry.

**20****th**** May 1998**

_It's been eight days, seventeen hours, thirty three minutes and about sixty seconds since he left. Left me, left us. I'm all alone. I'm going to be all alone now, just me and my baby. _

_I no longer have a lover, my child will never have a father. I don't have my parents and if I did they'd probably disown me for getting pregnant before I was married or with my Professor's child. Both in their eyes would be awful, too most to it would be. _

_I'm staying with Harry at Grimmauld. The Weasley's are here to. Everyone knows about the baby but not about Severus. I've told them nothing about whom the father is which is making Harry and Ron angry. _

_Ron proposed last night; he asked me to marry him. He said he'd bring up the baby as his own but I couldn't. This baby is Severus's. He or she is Severus's son or daughter I couldn't let Ron raise Severus's child as his. If Ron was to marry me and then find out that the child was Severus's he'd die in a heartbeat._

_I know Ron loves me but I don't love him like a lover, I like him like a brother. To me, he will always be that. Ron deserves someone who will love him not someone who will only be with him because of a baby. _

_I'd rather be alone with my baby and happy than in marriage I don't want to be in with lots of children around my ankles. I want to do something with my life, well of course not it's going to harder but I'll make it work. I have to now._

_I have to go, I'm being called for dinner. I'll come back and finish this entry later. _

Aubrey sat in shock. Her Uncle Ron wanted to marry her mother because she was pregnant with her. Her Uncle Ron could have been her father! Aubrey closed the diary and leaned her head back. She thought of how her mother must have felt back in May 1998 when she was pregnant with her. She was all alone, hiding secrets from those she loved; it must have been so hard.

Aubrey got up off the floor and into bed. She lied back and buried her head into her pillow and let tears fall.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey got up at 8am. She went skipped breakfast and started getting ready for lunch with her father and the Malfoy's. She had a quick shower and then started to dry her hair straight. Ginny had given her special shampoo to make her hair more manageable, her mother used it too but preferred to let her hair stay in its natural state.

After her hair was successfully dried straight, Aubrey started to apply her makeup. Her skin although good most of the time had a few spots like any teenager would have. She covered them up with foundation and power and then applied her eye shadow and mascara.

Once her makeup was done to perfection she walked into her small walk in wardrobe. Harry built it for her a few months ago when they knew Hermione only had a small amount of time left and that Aubrey would soon come to live with them. She grabbed a pair of light blue denim jeans, she pulled them on and then grabbed a white tank top and then pulled out a white off the shoulder jumper to go with it. She walked across to her shoes and picked out a pair of black ballet flats with a white bow on. She slipped on her shoes and then grabbed a black leather bag.

She looked into the mirror and smiled. She looked good, she looked smart. Hopefully she would fit in okay. She knew the Malfoy's were a Pureblood family who were very strict in their beliefs. She had heard many stories about them throughout her life.

Ginny knocked on her door at 10:30am to check if she was ready. She opened the door and looked at Aubrey.

'Formal enough?' she asked.

'No.' Ginny said sadly. 'Why don't you wear your purple lace summer dress? You look stunning in that.'

'I didn't think of that.' Aubrey replied as she walked into the closet and pulled off her clothes and pulled the dress on.

She walked out and stood in front of Ginny who smiled and nodded.

'Perfect' Ginny replied.

'Aubrey, Severus is here!' Harry shouted from downstairs.

'Come on, let's not keep your Dad waiting.' Ginny said as they walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Aubrey grabbed her robe from the banister and then walked into the living room to greet her father.

'Ready?' he asked to which Aubrey nodded. 'Let's go then.' He said.

Severus took hold of Aubrey's arm and apperated straight to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

'Wow!' Aubrey said as she looked at Malfoy Manor from the distance.

'Malfoy Manor is one of the largest manors in the Wizardry World. The Malfoy's are one of the oldest Families.' He said as the gates opened for them.

'How did you become friends with them?' she asked.

'Lucius took me under his wing at school. I was in his wife's year.' He said. 'Lucius was a Death Eater; he showed me the way so to speak.'

'So he was the reason you became a Death Eater?' she asked.

'There's more to it than just that but in a way without Lucius I wouldn't have become one.' He replied.

Severus and Aubrey made their way to the entrance of Malfoy manor and were let in by their house keeper elf Kiley. The elf took their robes and Aubrey's bag and showed them to the drawing room. Severus shooed the elf when they got close; he knew where to go he didn't need Kiley showing them the way.

Severus opened the door and walked in with Aubrey following behind him.

'Severus.' Lucius said as he stood up 'Good to see you my friend.' They shook hands/

'Lucius let me introduce you to my daughter properly, this is Aubrey Serena.' He said.

'Lovely to meet you my dear.' He said as he took hold of her hand.

As her hand touched his, Aubrey gasped and stepped back. Her eyes glassed over and were completely white. Severus grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest.

'Aubrey...Aubrey!' he shouted as he turned Aubrey to look at her. Severus looked at his daughter not knowing what was happening.

Aubrey's eyes soon returned back to their normal black state. She shook her head and looked at Severus who looked worried. She sighed and bite her lip with tears in her eyes.

'She was tortured in this room wasn't she?' she asked Severus.

'Who?' He asked confused.

'Mum.' She replied. 'In this room, I saw it.'

'You saw it?' Severus said.

'I'm a seer.' Aubrey said quietly. 'Certain things or people can set of memories or future occurrences. I saw her laid on the floor, she was being tortured by a woman, she had dark hair, and she looked evil.'

'Bellatrix.' Draco said.

'I've heard that name.' She said as she looked over her shoulder at Draco.

'Why didn't you tell me you were a Seer?' Severus asked.

'You never asked.' She said.

'I need to know these things.' Severus said.

'Well you know now.' She said smiling.

'Anything else you need to tell me?' He asked.

'I can do wandless magic?' she said.

'Right.' Severus said kind of shocked. 'We'll talk about this later.'

'Sorry.' She apologised.

'No need my dear; I believe dinner is ready though.' Lucius said.

They walked through to the dining room and sat down. Severus and Lucius on one side and Aubrey and Draco the other. Lunch was a three course meal. For Aubrey it was too much, she ate little since her mother's death so after the starter she was stuffed. She ate as much as she could of the other two courses but couldn't finish them all.

After Lunch, Draco offered to take Aubrey on a tour. Aubrey happily accepted and followed Draco. Draco walked to the west side of the Manor; his wing and showed her around.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Fine.' She replied. 'Thank you for your letter.'

'You're welcome; I wanted to check you were alright.' He said as he opened the door to his living room. 'This is my humble living room.'

'Humble? It's the size of my uncle Harry's kitchen and dining room put together.' She said.

Draco laughed. 'I suppose it is big, I'm just use to it.'

'This place is just amazing. It's like a castle.' She said.

'When I was a child, I use to get lost around the Manor. My mother use to call my Father home from work to get him to find me.' He said. 'I use to love going on adventures around the manor, finding new hide outs, finding rooms that hadn't been used in years.'

'Has your family always lived here?' She asked.

'Every family member has. The heir of the family receives the Manor when the Master of the Manor dies. I will have the Manor when my father dies or he hands it over to me like his father did with him.' He explain as he walked to sit down on his sofa motioning her to join him which she did.

'What is it like living at Hogwarts?' she asked.

'It's great. It was the best time of my life.' He said. 'You'll love it and Severus is there so you could always stay with him if you don't want to stay in the dorm.'

'I wonder what house I'll be in.' She said.

'Well I suspect you'll either be a Gryffindor or Slytherin.' Draco said. 'But I think a Gryffindor.'

'I wouldn't mind being either just not Hufflepuff.' She said.

'You won't be.' He said. 'How is living with the Potters?'

'It's alright. I'm use to it.' She said. 'Maybe later on I might move in with Dad.'

'I think he'd like that.' Draco said.

'Do you like living with your Dad?' she asked

'To be honest it feels like we don't live together. I live on the West side and Father on the South.' He replied. 'It's like living alone but close.'

'Have you ever moved out?' she asked.

'When I got married I did.' He said.

'You're married?' she asked.

'No I was. I married when I was 18, arranged marriage. It lasted six years before we finally got a divorce. She went on to marry an old school friend of mine and they have three children together.' He said.

'Arranged marriage? That's barbaric!' she exclaimed.

'Not in Pureblood Societies.' He said. 'But I would refuse now.'

'If Dad ever made me I'd disown myself.' She said.

'Severus will want keep you away from men till your 50.' Draco said as he laughed. 'You're a very beautiful girl; he's going to have to fight men away from you.'

'I'm not beautiful.' She said as she looked down.

'That's what makes you even more beautiful.' He said as he lifted her chin with finger. 'Aubrey, you are stunning.'

Aubrey looked up at Draco and blushed. Draco moved his hand from under her chin and brushed the back of his hand against her smooth cheek. He moved forward as did Aubrey and their lips met.

* * *

**AU: Did you see that coming? Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Going to see HP tonight :( I can see my crying the whole way through. Reviews are welcome as always xx**


	8. January 1999 Aubrey's Birth

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Aubrey got home to Grimmauld just after 5:30pm and immediately locked herself in her room. She refused dinner saying she was full from lunch and only left her room to have a long soaking bath.

After her bath, Aubrey locked herself back into her room and sat on her bed and opened her mother's diaries. She grabbed the nearest one to her which happened to be the year of Aubrey's birth. Aubrey sat back and opened the diary.

**2****nd**** January 1999**

_I had a baby yesterday. A beautiful, wonderful, darling baby girl. She's lying next to me now; I can't stop staring at her. She is everything I have ever dreamed of. She had a head full of dark hair...like her father. She has bright blue eyes like every baby but if you look closely when she opens her eyes she had dark spots in them, I suspect they will turn dark just like his. I hope they will, I have always loved his eyes. _

_I have decided to call her Aubrey Serena. Serena, after Severus. She looks like an Aubrey to me. Aubrey means magical being, power; she is definitely that. This little one has quite a future ahead of her._

_Harry and Ron found out who her father was this morning; it's hard not to know when you look at her. Ron was upset of course and Harry was shocked but he seems to have come round, Ron however will take longer. _

_I tried writing a letter to Severus today to tell him about Aubrey but I couldn't send it. As much as I love him, I know he won't want to be stuck with me and a baby. Severus isn't 'father material' he doesn't like children; he made that very clear. _

_I sometimes dream about what it would have been like if he was around. We wouldn't be living at the Burrow, probably at his house in Yorkshire. Aubrey would have her Daddy, he's hold her, tell her stories, cuddle her and keep her safe. I sometimes wish I would have told him but I doubt it would have turned out the way I dreamed of it. _

_Aubrey's crying now I have to go. She's so cute...even when she cries. _

* * *

Aubrey closed the diary and laid back on the bed. She held the diary close to her chest and let the tears fall.

'Aubrey.' Harry said from the other side of her door. 'Aubrey, please open the door.'

Harry got no answer.

'Aubrey, I'm going to unlock this door.' Harry said with a sharp tone of voice. He was worried about his God-daughter and he was going to find out.

Harry unlocked the door and looked on at the scene in front of him. Aubrey curled up on her side hugging Hermione's diary.

'Aubrey.' He began softly.

'I miss her.' Aubrey whispered.

Harry's heart melted with those words. He walked to his God-daughters bed and sat down slowly. He pushed Aubrey's dark curly hair out of her face and saw the tear stains and sighed.

'I miss her too. We all do. Every day.' He said.

'Why couldn't magic have saved her?' Aubrey said in a child like voice.

'I think the same thing every day. I don't know why but it just couldn't. She tried, you know she did. She didn't want to leave you or any of us but she had to. It was just the way things happened.' He said as she rubbed Aubrey's hand.

'Dad could have saved her.' She said softly.

'We don't know that.' Harry said.

'He would have, I know he would have.' Aubrey said.

'Maybe but we can't think of the what ifs.' Harry said.

'I want to go to dad's.' She said as she sat up.

'Alright.' Harry said a little shocked. 'Do you want me to floo call him to see if that's okay?' Harry asked.

'Please.' She said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to collect herself.

* * *

Harry walked downstairs and to the floo and contacted Severus.

'Potter, what is it?' Severus said as he answered the floo.

'I have a distressed young lady on my hands who would like to stay with her Father tonight.' Harry said slightly mumbling like he did as a student.

Severus's tone immediately changed. 'Is she alright? Why is she distressed? Has something happened? Is she ill?'

'No she's just have a moment about Hermione.' Harry said. 'She has asked to come and stay with you tonight if that is okay?'

'Of course it is. I will get an elf to sort out the spare room now. Send her through when she is ready.' Severus said. 'Do you have plans with her tomorrow?'

'No why?' Harry answered.

'Well, I'd like Aubrey to stay here with me tomorrow to brew.' He replied.

'That's fine. As long as she checks in with Ginny in the morning that should be fine.' Harry said. 'Aubrey's here now, I'll send her through.' And the call ended.

'Can I go?' Aubrey asked holding a small holdall with some clothes.

'Yes, Severus is having the spare you prepared now. Be good.' Harry said as he hugged Aubrey. 'If you want to come home, do. Anytime you want.'

'Thanks Uncle Harry.' Aubrey said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Aubrey slipped into the floo and soon found herself standing in her father's living room at Hogwarts.

'Good evening' Severus said as he walked out from the spare room.

'Evening.' She replied sheepishly.

'Aubrey, what's wrong?' he asked.

'I just needed some space from Harry and Ginny.' She said as she sat down in the arm chair which was Severus's usual seat. 'There always around me, always wanting to know how I am, what I'm feeling. Sometimes I want some alone time.'

'I can understand that, I am the same. Your mother was too.' He said as he walked towards her.

'I just miss her and it's like when I'm down or upset about mum they just want me to be happy and forget.' She said looking down at her hands.

'I don't for one second think they want you to forget, they just don't want to see you down.' Severus said.

'I need those down days though.' She said looking at Severus.

'We all do.' He said standing again. 'I have had the spare room cleaned out quickly for you.'

'Thank you. I could have slept on the sofa.' She said.

'You will not.' He said as he turned and looked at her. 'I will have this room redecorated for you, you can choose everything, if you wish to stay more we need to make this room more your own.'

'Can I really?' Aubrey said surprised.

'Of course. If you want to stay here, you'll need a room of your of your own.' He replied. 'We can talk more about it tomorrow. It's late now and you need sleep.'

'Okay.' She said as she walked into the magnificent sized room.

'Goodnight, I will see you in the morning.' Severus said as he closed the door and walked to his own bedroom.

Aubrey sat down on the bed and looked around. The room was amazing. Twice as big as her room at Grimmauld, the bed was a king size and she had her own walk in wardrobe. She was definitely staying here more often.

Aubrey got out of her clothes and changed back into her night clothes. As Aubrey climbed into bed an owl tapped at her window. She got out of bed quickly and opened the window expecting to see her Uncle's owl however saw a snowy white owl which she knew belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Aubrey took the letter from the owl and shooed him away, it wouldn't look great if her father saw the owl, he'd wonder why Draco was sending her a letter.

Aubrey sat down on the bed again and ripped open the letter and read.

_A,_

_Would you do me the honour in joining me for dinner on Wednesday night?_

_D.M_

Aubrey silently squealed and laid down in the bed and held the letter to her chest.

* * *

**AU: I would like to apologise for the long delay, I have recently been diagnosed with Gladular Fever and have been in hospital (an illness which makes you really tired all the time and your immune system is down) I'm hoping to continue with all my stories however it may take me a while to do so. Please don't give up on me; I will try my hardest. **

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to update and my energy is really low right now as is my concentration. I have so many ideas but it takes me so much energy to write; I know stupid really all I have to do is sit down and write but it's really hard. I hope you enjoy and please review they keep me going; they really do. :) xxx**


	9. Christmas memories 1998

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**24****th**** Christmas 1998**

'I never meant to upset you Severus, all I wanted to know was a bit about your childhood.' Hermione said as she watched Severus storm out of the living room and out to the garden.

Hermione stood up and followed her lover out of the snowy garden. Severus was stood at the bottom of the garden looking out to the hills of Yorkshire. She walked slowly across the garden and stood beside him.

'Come back inside Severus, it's freezing out here.' She said as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

'I'm not cold. I suggest if you are then you go inside.' He replied tightly.

'Well I'm not going in without you or without sorting out this stupid fight.' She said as she took her wand out of her pocket and got rid of the snow from the swing seat.

Hermione sat down on the seat and looked up at Severus. She hated fighting with him; sometimes their fights would last for days. She didn't want this one to last for days, tomorrow was Christmas day and she wanted their first Christmas together to be perfect.

Severus turned to look at his young love. She looked pale and frozen from the cold weather. She wasn't wearing a coat or even a robe, just a simple wool jumper and a Gryffindor scarf which Molly Weasley had knitted her.

He walked towards the swing seat and sat down and pulled Hermione to him and wrapped his robe around Hermione.

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up.' Hermione said as she cuddled into Severus's warmth.

'I don't like to talk about my childhood Hermione because it wasn't a nice one.' He replied as she pulled her even closer to him. 'My father use to beat my mother and I. He eventually killed her in this very house.'

'Oh Severus.' Hermione said as she looked up at him. 'I didn't know.'

'You wouldn't.' He said as he stroked her hair. 'I sometimes wonder whether us being together is a wise decision.'

'What? Why?' she said as she pulled back from him.

'Because of my father. I could be like him.' Severus said.

'You are nothing like that man. You are not him Severus. You have never hit me and I know that you would never.' Hermione said. 'I would never be with a man that would hit a woman or a child. Severus, you would never hit a child of ours. I know you Severus Snape; you'd be an amazing father.'

'You're not pregnant are you Hermione?' Severus said sceptical.

'No of course I'm not.' She said as she slapped his chest. 'I was just saying that you are nothing like your father and that if we were to have children some day, I hope, I know that you would never be like him with them.'

'I hope not.' Severus said seriously.

'You won't Severus.' She said as she kissed him softly.

'Let's go inside.' He said as he pulled away from Hermione and stood up pulling Hermione with him.

* * *

Aubrey walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs into the living room to find Severus sat on the sofa holding what looked like a photo album. Aubrey slowly approached her father.

'Good morning.' She said softly as she pulled her dark red dressing gown around her.

'Morning.' He said as he closed the book.

'What are you looking at?' she said as she watched him close the book.

'This is a photo album of your mother and I.' He said.

'Can I have a look?' she said.

Severus only nodded and moved across the sofa to make room for Aubrey. Aubrey sat down next to Severus and waiting for him to open the book which he did.

'That was your mother on Christmas day 1998, the year before you were born.' Severus said as he and Aubrey looked at the photo of Hermione sat in the middle of the living room floor holding up a Weasley jumper.

'She looks so young.' Aubrey said.

'She was only just about 18.' Severus said.

'Was it weird?' She asked.

'The age difference?' Severus answered.

'Yeah.' She said as she looked back at the photo of her mother.

'Your mother, much like yourself was wise beyond her years. Yes she was eighteen but she wasn't too me. Age is but a number sometimes.' Severus said as he turned the page. 'This is your mother sleeping as you can see.'

'Where were you that Christmas? At Hogwarts?' She asked.

'No. We were at my family house in Yorkshire.' Severus replied. 'I took this just after midnight.'

'Do you miss her?' Aubrey asked.

'All the time.' He replied solemnly. 'I never meant to hurt your mother, I thought I was helping her in the long run but I didn't know she was pregnant with you.'

'I wish she would have told you.' Aubrey said as she snuggled herself into Severus's side to his surprise.

'I do too.' He said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

* * *

**AU: I know it's short but I'm trying my best. Hoping to get a longer chapter out tomorrow or even tonight. Reviews are welcome x**


	10. The Date

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

After Spending Monday with her father at Hogwarts and trying out a few classes, Aubrey returned back to Grimmauld Place. As soon as she stepped foot into the house she was pulled upstairs by Ginny.

'Wednesday night?' Ginny asked as she gently pushed Aubrey to sit on her bed.

'Oh.' Aubrey replied.

'Yes, oh!' Ginny replied. 'Dinner with Draco Malfoy, you're mother's enemy, you're father's Godson and a Malfoy!' Ginny nearly screamed.

'He asked me to dinner, I accepted and I'm going.' Aubrey said softly and calmly. 'Please Auntie Ginny. I can talk to Draco, he makes me laugh and I need some fun right now.'

'He's nearly twice you're age Aubrey. You're mother would never approve.' Ginny said as she sat down next to her.

'Mum's one to talk, Dad is twenty years older than she is.' Aubrey replied.

'Draco is your mother's age.' Ginny tried to reason.

'And Dad was the same age as Grandpa Granger; I think he was even a year older.' Aubrey said smiling. 'Age in this family doesn't really matter.'

'And what would Severus say? I take it he knows after all it is his Godson who is taking you out.' Ginny said knowing full well he didn't know.

'Well...I didn't tell him.' Aubrey said. 'I didn't want him to get worked up about one night. We might not even go out again after tonight.'

'Okay, I can understand that.' Ginny said. 'I wish you would have told me sooner.'

'Does Uncle Harry know?' Aubrey asked.

'No. God no. If I had told him do you think Draco would still be alive and your father would have known.' Ginny said laughing. 'Let's keep this between us shall we?'

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' Aubrey said as she hugged Ginny.

'Now, let's dig through your wardrobe and find something for you to wear.' Ginny said as she rushed into Aubrey's walk in Wardrobe which her husband had built for her God-daughter.

'I was thinking of wearing a black dress?' Aubrey said as she laid back on her bed.

'With your nude heels? What about that strapless dress I brought you for your birthday, that looked beautiful on you.' Ginny explained.

'I forgot about that dress.' Aubrey said as she got off the bed and went into the wardrobe to pick it out.

Ginny sat down on the bed and watched as Aubrey threw the dress on and then grabbed her heels. She then walked out of the Wardrobe and stood in front of Ginny.

'Beautiful.' Ginny said smiling. 'Just stunning, poor Draco.'

Aubrey laughed and took off her heels and sat down on the bed with Ginny.

'How will I be hiding me going out with Uncle Harry?' she asked.

'Leave that to me.' Ginny said smiling. 'I'll talk to Fleur and get her to say you're going there for the night.'

'What about Uncle Bill though? What if Uncle Harry talks to Uncle Bill?' Aubrey said worrying.

'Don't panic, leave it with me.' Ginny said as she kissed Aubrey's cheek. 'Tomorrow I'll get my mum to watch the kids and we'll have a pamper day and get you ready.'

'Thank you Aunt Ginny' Aubrey said as she wrapped her arms around her God-mother.

* * *

That evening, Ginny made a family dinner for her husband, children and God-daughter and then they watched a family movie together. Aubrey choose the DVD and snuggled down next to Harry and Lily. By the time the movie ended Aubrey, Sirius and Lily were all asleep. Ginny lifted Lily into her arms and took her to bed while Sirius woke and followed his mother up to bed.

Harry stayed sat on the sofa watching Aubrey sleep; she looked peaceful in her sleep. She had a slight smile on her face and Harry thought she looked like Hermione. It reminded him of when they were Aubrey's age and staying in the exact house they were in now. Himself, Ron and Hermione had slept in this very room, Hermione on the floor between the two of them the night they ran from Hogwarts.

Harry brushed Aubrey's hair out of her face and gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

'Uncle Harry.' She groaned as she opened her eyes.

'It's time for bed.' He said softly. 'Come on, let's get you upstairs.'

Aubrey stood up and walked upstairs with Harry behind her. Harry tucked his God-daughter who he saw as his actual daughter into bed, kissed her head and walked out the room with a heavy heart of grief for the young girl.

The next morning, Harry went off to work and Ginny dropped the children to her mother's house and then they made their way to London. Ginny had booked into a Muggle Spa which was a usual haunt of hers and also booked a hair appointment.

The two girls made their way to London and into the spa where both of them had a massage and manicures and pedicures. Ginny looked at Aubrey whilst she was getting her nails done and smiled sadly. This was a thing that Ginny used to do with Hermione. They'd often come once every month to get away from everything and just have a day to themselves. Ginny missed that, she missed Hermione but having Aubrey here helped a lot.

After they had been pampered for the day, Ginny and Aubrey slipped into the hair salon in Diagon Alley. Ginny had her usual hair wash and blow dry while Aubrey decided on having her hair curled to perfection. Ginny sat and watched as the stylist did her hair for her and then once they were done went back home.

Luckily, Harry was on a late shift tonight so when he did return tonight he'd think Aubrey was already at Fleur's. Ginny got the kids home while Aubrey went upstairs to do her make up and get dressed.

Draco would be picking her up from the house and apperating them both to the restaurant. Once dressed, Aubrey went downstairs to seek her Aunt's approval.

'So?' she asked as she spun in a circle carefully.

'Stunning.' Ginny said smiling and a bit tearful.

Aubrey really did look stunning. The dress fit her like a glove, it was the perfect colour. The dress was cream lace and looked perfect with Aubrey's dark curly hair and dark make up. She wore her nude heels and carried a tan clutch which belonged to her mother.

The doorbell went off and Aubrey automatically panicked. She was so nervous; this was her first proper date. Ginny calmed her and led Aubrey to the door. She kissed her head and pushed her towards the front door.

Aubrey opened the door and smiled as she saw Draco standing there oozing confident and charm.

'Hello.' She said softly as she pulled the door back revealing her outfit to Draco.

'Good evening.' He said with a slight smile. 'You look beautiful.' He said.

'Thank you. You look very handsome.' She replied.

'Well I do try.' He said with a smirk. 'Shall we?' he said as he offered her his hand.

'Yes.' She said as she took hold of his hand.

'What time do I need to get you back? Do I need to have a conversation with your Uncle Potter?' he said.

'No, he doesn't know. Ginny's covering for me. I have to be back at 11pm.' she said smiling.

'We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet Ms Snape.' He said.

'It's Granger.' She replied and then he apperated them.

* * *

Draco apperated them both to Diagon Alley to an exclusive restaurant. He led Aubrey inside and spoke to the waiter who seated them in the corner away from prying eyes or listening ears.

Draco pulled out Aubrey's seat and got her comfortable and then sat down at the table handing her a menu which was in French.

'Have you been here before?' she asked.

'A few times.' He replied. 'My parents like to come here.'

'What would you suggest I try then?' she said as she looked at the menu.

'Would you like me to order for you? Trust me enough to let me do that?' he said smiling.

'I trust you; order what you think I'll like just no snails.' She said smiling.

'Of course.' He said. 'What wine do you like?'

'Draco, I can't.' She said slightly embarrassed.

'No of course you can't. Sorry.' He said smiling. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Doesn't it annoy you?' she said.

'No. It's only times like these that I realise just how young you are.' He said smiling. 'Don't worry about it.'

Draco ordered with the waiter and got him to bring some wine and a soft drink for Aubrey. Their food arrived quickly and true to his word Draco had chosen amazing food.

'I'm glad you liked it.' Draco said as he sipped his wine. 'Do you want some wine?'

'I shouldn't.' She said softly.

'I understand. Severus will probably kill me if I got you drunk.' He said laughing.

'I haven't told my Dad. Have you?' she said.

'No, I thought you would tell him.' He said truthfully. 'I know I probably should have told him but I know Severus and I would have been killed.'

'Exactly.' She said smiling. 'I've only known him for a short while but I think I know him well enough to know he would not be happy but then if he forbids me he's be a hypocrite.'

'Very true.' He said smirking. 'Your mother was about the same age when they got together and he was her Professor.'

'Yeah which is kind of wrong.' Aubrey said truthfully.

'It was wrong in a sense but I couldn't imagine Hermione Granger with anyone else.' He said. 'Did she date?'

'She went on a few dates. She had a relationship which lasted about 9 months, he was horrible. He hated me, would sneer at me and make me cry. I was only about six but it didn't last long because Uncle Harry found out he was trouble.' She explained.

'So Potter doesn't know either?' he asked.

'No, Aunt Gin actually found your letter and at first wasn't going to let me but I swayed her and well she's covering for me.' She said smiling.

'And what if I want to take you out again?' Draco said as he held on to her hand. 'Would Ginny cover for you again?'

'Well, I think we'd either have to have lunch one day or I may have to tell my father and Uncle and you may not be around for that.' She said laughing.

'Or you could spend some time at the Manor, say you're coming to research in the Library?' he said smiling.

'That sounds like an idea.' She said smiling.

'How about Friday?' he said. 'I am only working the morning so we can have lunch and hang out.'

'Sounds like a plan.' She said smiling.

'Why don't we go for a walk and then I'll take you home.' He said as he stood up.

'Okay.' She said as she stood up and took hold of his hand.

Draco and Aubrey walked out of the restaurant and down the high street. Hand in hand they walked in sync down the street talking. Aubrey hadn't had such fun in ages and neither had Draco.

'You alright?' he asked. 'You cold?'

'Just a little.' She said softly. 'Probably should have brought a coat or robe.'

'Here, take my jacket.' He said as he shrugged it off.

'Thank you.' She said as he draped it around her shoulders and then pulled her into him. 'Your beautiful do you know that? So beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She said blushing.

Draco lifted her chin softly with his finger and then brought his lips towards hers. Aubrey sunk into Draco as he deepened the kiss. His hands ran down her back and eventually ended up cupping her bum pushing her into him. She moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her leg and pulled back quickly.

'Sorry.' He said as he pulled away only to find himself once again with his arms full of witch and her lips on his.

'I'm not sorry.' She said as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco smirked against her lips and pulled her close to him again. Aubrey's hands were in his hair pulling his face closer to her. Draco pulled away and kissed her head softly.

'I need to get you home.' He said as he rested his head against hers.

'I don't want to.' She said as she leant into him and rested her head on his chest.

'Neither do I want to but I doubt your father or Uncle will be too pleased if I took you home with me.' He said truthfully.

'Draco.' She said into his chest.

'Yes?' he asked as she kissed her head again.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening. It's the first time in ages since I've properly laughed.' She said smiling up at him.

'You're welcome.' He said as he kissed her again and then apperated to her home.

Draco kissed her goodnight and watched as she walked up to the doorstep of number 12. She waved as she walked into the house and watched as he apperated away. She happily sighed and she shut the front door and turned around to find a red faced angry Harry Potter.

* * *

**AU: Finally updated! I love this chapter! I hope you did too. Look forward to hearing what you think. xx**


	11. Reactions

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

'Good Evening Aubrey.' Harry said as she looked at him.

The colour in Aubrey's face slowly became paler and paler when she realised that her Uncle knew. Ginny came out looking sheepish, she looked between her Husband and God-daughter and sighed.

'Let's take this into the living room Harry, you'll wake the kids.' Ginny said as she pulled him away from the hallway.

'Aubrey, living room, now.' He said practically growling.

Aubrey slipped off her nude heels and put her tanned bag on the table in the hallway then followed her Godparents into the living room. As she walked into the living room she saw Ginny sat in the arm chair where Harry usually sat and Harry stood by the fireplace.

Aubrey took a seat on the sofa and looked up at Harry expecting him to start shouting; he had quite a temper on him.

'You went out with Draco Malfoy.' He said calmly, too calmly for Ginny and Aubrey liking.

'I did.' She answered.

'How old is Draco Malfoy Aubrey? Please tell me.' He said sarcastically.

'He's the same age as you and Uncle Ron. He's 35.' She said 'Just' she added after which made Ginny smile.

Harry slowly turned away from his wife and took a deep breath. He then turned and looked at her.

'I am so disappointed in you Aubrey Granger. How dare you lie to me, make my wife lie to me to go out with that...with that fucking Death Eater!' Harry shouted which made both Ginny and Aubrey jump. 'He's no good for you, no good for anyone! He's evil. He's only using you.'

'It was one date! I didn't make Auntie Ginny lie for me.' She said looking at Ginny. 'I knew if I told you, you would stop me from going. I wanted too, I like him. Yes, I like him. I actually had a great time and for the first time in a year I laughed. I had fun and I will continue to do so.' She said as she stood up.

'He's too old for you!' Harry shouted.

'Did you say that to my mum too? My mum and Dad had more of an age gap than me and Draco do.' She said trying to reason with him.

'Did they work? Did you have a Dad growing up? Why do you think it didn't work Aubrey? There was too much of a gap.' He sneered.

'Shut up!' she shouted. 'You know nothing! My Dad loved my Mum even if they weren't together I know they were meant to be. Don't you dare say anything about my parents, you have no right!' she screamed at him her face turned red with anger.

'And what would your father say about this? I bet he'd love the thought of his Daughter with his Godson! He'd die at the thought! He knows what a womaniser Draco is. He using women for sex! That's all you'd be to him, another girl to use for sex! An underage girl might I add.' Harry shouted.

'I don't give a daym what you think.' She sneered.

'Aubrey! Harry! Stop it!' Ginny said as she stood up.

'I'm going to my Dad's.' Aubrey said as she stepped into the floo and disappeared leaving Ginny and Harry staring at each other.

'Happy now?' Ginny said as she walked off upset leaving Harry alone in anger.

* * *

Aubrey arrived in her father's floo to find him sat with Draco. She stepped out of the floo and wiped her eyes and looked at her father.

'I see you God-father didn't take the news well.' Severus said in a deep voice which made her shiver.

'No.' she said softly.

Draco looked up at Aubrey wanting to go to her and hold her, comfort her somehow but he knew if he moved Severus would kill him. After Draco had dropped Aubrey off, he decided to go see Severus and explain. Draco knew that Aubrey was something special and if he wanted to make a go of it he needed to speak with her father.

When Draco came to Severus he was nervous about his God-father's reaction but after sitting down with him and explaining Severus calmly told him that if he hurt his daughter he would be dead before he could say Harry Potter.

Severus truthfully wasn't too happy that his daughter was dating a man old enough to be her father or mother but who was he to talk. He knew he could never stop it as he would then be a hypocrite.

'I take it you wish to stay here tonight?' Severus asked.

'Please.' She said softly.

'You know you are welcome here anytime Aubrey; this is your home as well as Grimmauld.' He said as he stood up. 'Was Potter angry?'

'I don't think angry cut it. He was fuming. He...he thinks I'm being used.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Well from the sounds of what Draco has said, his intentions are honourable.' Severus said as he pulled his daughter to him. 'Aren't they Draco?'

'Of course.' Draco said as he stood up.

'He said some horrible things.' Aubrey said as she looked down. 'He said stuff about Mum and you.'

'I will be having words with Potter tomorrow. He has you in such a state. I will go and get you something to wear to bed while you say goodnight again to Draco' Severus said. 'Draco, my office tomorrow morning.'

'Yes Uncle Severus.' He said. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Draco, thank you for coming to me.' He said as he walked into his bedroom.

Aubrey turned to Draco embarrassed and sighed. 'I didn't know you were coming here tonight.' She said.

'I wanted to do things right. After I left you I thought I better come here. If we had kept this a secret and it turned into more in the long run it would have been worst.' Draco said as he moved towards Aubrey. 'He understood and I made a vow.'

'A vow?' she said with wide eyes. 'What did you promise Draco? Oh god! You shouldn't have taken it.'

'I vowed that we wouldn't take this further until you were legally allowed to.' He said smiling.

'Oh my god! My dad made you make a vow on that!' she cringed.

'Don't worry about it.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I've never seen him like that before.' She replied.

'Do you want me to speak with him?' he asked.

'Draco, I don't think that would be a very good idea. Let's just keep out his way and he'll cool down.' She said smiling.

'If your sure.' He said. 'I better go, got an early start.'

'My father?' she asked.

'I'm doing some work here tomorrow, might be able to sneak you away for a while.' He said as he leaned in.

'Goodnight Draco.' Severus voice said as he stood in the doorway.

'Yes Goodnight Draco.' She said trying not to laugh.

'Goodnight.' He said as he stepped into the floo.

Aubrey made her way to her father as he held up some shorts and t-shirt.

'Best I can do.' He said.

'It's fine.' She said. 'Are you truthfully okay about Draco?'

'Truthfully I wish you didn't date, ever. I also wish if you were that it was a little closer to your age but you are your mother's daughter.' He said smirking.

'Grandma Granger was fifteen years younger than Grandpa.' She replied. 'It runs in the family.'

'I know.' He said as he brushed her hair out of the way. 'Don't make our mistakes Aubrey.'

'I won't.' She said. 'You never made a mistake, you make me.' She said as she walked off into her bedroom leaving Severus to think.

* * *

**AU: Reactions! Uncle Harry wasn't too happy was he! What did you think of Draco going to Severus? Review and let me know! xx**


	12. Father & Godson

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The next morning, Severus left Aubrey to sleep in while he attending meetings and met with Draco. Aubrey woke around 9am and had a quick shower and then was stuck for what to wear. She couldn't wear her dress from last night and to top it off she had no shoes or new underwear. Aubrey sat down on the bed when a house elf arrived in her room.

'Miss, I have clothes from you. A Mrs Potter flooed them over for young Miss Snape.' The house elf said.

Aubrey smiled at Ginny's thoughtfulness. She took the clothes from the house elf and then started to dress. Ginny had sent over a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black cardigan with her leopard print scarf. Aubrey scrunched her hair wavy and thankfully Ginny had sent her makeup bag too. She put on her foundation and mascara and was ready to go.

Aubrey made her way through her father's private rooms and then walked down the stairs and into his office to find Severus sat with Draco.

'Finally decided to get up I see.' Severus said as he turned to look at Aubrey who was walking down the stairs.

'I was trying to find some clothes.' She said as she reached the bottom step. 'Aunt Ginny sent some over.'

'I am aware of that. I asked her too.' He said as he picked up his coffee.

'Did you speak with Uncle Harry?' she asked as she walked towards the other visitor's chair.

'I did.' He replied.

'And?' she asked.

'He was not happy that I was okay with the situation. I think he would rather me kill Draco.' Severus said smirking. 'I told him that I did not appreciate him upsetting you and bad mouthing your mother under any circumstance. I also told him to send over a suitcase of your clothes. You'll be staying here for a few more days, I don't wish for you to go back there while he is acting that way.'

'Okay.' She said softly taking in everything Severus said.

'You have nothing to worry about Aubrey.' Severus explained to her. 'Now, off you go to the Library, you might as well make your time here useful, I'll send Draco down when I'm finished.'

* * *

Aubrey blushed and quickly rushed off out of the office down to the Library. Once in the Library, Aubrey took up a sofa in the corner and started to read 'Hogwarts A History.' This was once her mother's favourite book. She had read it numerous times although Aubrey had never read it, so now was the time to start.

Aubrey was half the way through the book when she felt someone sit beside her. Aubrey turned to see a dark hair boy sat next to her, too close.

'Hi I'm Joe.' He said smiling widely. 'I haven't seen you around here before and you're not dressed in uniform.'

'I'm Aubrey. I'm starting Hogwarts after the summer.' She said moving away from him a little. He was too close for comfort.

'So what are you doing here now?' he asked.

'Just getting use to the surroundings. My father works here too.' She said softly.

'Who's your Dad?' he asked.

'I'd rather not say.' She said as she scooted down the sofa further. He was getting way to close for her liking.

Draco walked into the Library looking for Aubrey. Severus had kept him longer than he wanted and he wanted to see Aubrey before the day was up as he had a dinner meeting later. He walked to the end of the Library and saw Aubrey sat on the sofa looking rather uncomfortable with a Slytherin boy sitting too close for his liking.

He made his way towards them watching as Aubrey tried to move away from him but the boy moving closer to her. He rushed towards them and called out her name.

'Aubrey.' Draco said as he stood in front of them.

'Draco.' She jumped off the sofa and to him.

Draco put his arm around Aubrey's waist and glared at the boy who now stood up.

'Well, maybe I'll see you around.' He said as she shuffled off.

'Thank God you came.' She said sighing.

'Who was he?' Draco said as he moved them to the sofa and sat down.

'Joe someone. He just sat down next to me and asked me why I was here.' She said as she sat next to him.

'He looked rather comfortable with you.' He said as she snuggled herself into him.

'Yeah a bit too much.' She said as she curled into his chest. 'Did you finish your business with Dad?'

'Yeah and I got him to agree to let you come to the Manor tomorrow afternoon. He's having dinner with us tomorrow night anyway, you included so he was happy for you to come for lunch with me and then we'll have dinner all together.' He said.

'Sounds good.' She said as she looked up towards him.

Draco swept down and placed a kiss on her lips. Perfection. Aubrey moved closer to Draco, if that was even possible without sitting on his lap. Draco pulled away and stroked her cheek.

'I feel like a randy teenage boy again.' He said laughing. 'Being here reminds me so much of when I was your age.'

Aubrey sighed and put her head back on his chest. _When I was your age_ it made her feel so young and stupid. She wondered whether her mother felt the same with her father.

'Aubrey?' Draco said as he lifted her chin. 'What's wrong?

'Nothing.' She said softly.

'I know something wrong.' He said.

'When I was your age.' She said softly. 'It makes me feel so young.'

'Make me feel old.' He said. 'I seem to forget how young you are.'

'The odds are against us.' She said into his chest which made him confused at what she was saying. 'I mean look at my parents that didn't work.'

'Doesn't mean we won't.' He said softly. 'Let's just take it one step at a time. You're worrying about nothing.'

'Okay.' She said softly.

'Now, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds? I can show you my old haunts.' He said as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

'I'd like that.' She said as she took his hand and stood up.

Hand in hand they walked out of the Library and down the corridors of Hogwarts. He walked down the dungeons and then took her up to a tower.

'I use to come up here and just watch the stars at night.' He said as he sat on the ledge. 'I had a hard time here.'

'I know.' She said as she made her way towards him standing in between his legs. 'Do you have the mark?'

Draco pulled his white shirt up and showed her the dark mark. 'I got it when I was 17. My father tried everything to stop me getting it. My mother cried for days when she saw it.'

Aubrey traced the mark and then placed a kiss to it which surprised Draco. 'You have been through a lot in life Draco.'

'And so have you.' He said as he pulled her to him. 'Too much for someone your age.'

'It's life.' She said softly. 'Not everything is sunshine and roses.'

'No it's definitely not that.' He said.

The Hogwarts clock chirmed telling them it was four o'clock. Draco sighed and pushed himself off the window seat.

'I have to get going.' He said softly. 'I have a dinner meeting.'

'Oh.' She said sounding disappointed.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He said softly. 'We'll spend the whole afternoon together.'

'I can't wait.' She said as she leant towards him.

Draco leant down and kissed her soundly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away and kissed her head.

'I'll see you tomorrow at the Manor at 12pm.' He said smiling. 'Come on, I'll walk you back to Severus's office and I can floo from there.'

Aubrey nodded and let Draco take her hand and pull her down the hallway to her father's office.

* * *

As Aubrey watched Draco floo away she sat down on the visitor's chair and looked at her father. He looked tired and drawn she noticed.

'Are you okay Aubrey?' he asked as he sat back.

'I'm fine.' She said.

'What's on your mind?' he said knowing she wanted to say something.

'Can I change my name?' she asked.

'Your name? Why would you have to change your name?' he said.

'I mean my surname.' She said.

'And what would you like to change it to?' he asked.

'Granger-Snape.' She replied with a small smile.

'I suppose that would be a good idea. I will also be able to sign your birth certificate.' He said. 'We'll sort it out tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you.' She said as she stood up.

* * *

**AU: I loved your reviews! I am in writing mood right now! Have even started a blog. If you wish to read it please PM me. Are you looking forward to Draco and Aubrey's date? What Drama should happen next?**


	13. One and Only

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The next morning after Severus attended breakfast in the Great Hall, he made his way with Aubrey by his side to the Ministry. They booked an appointment with the registry office and changed Aubrey's name to Granger-Snape. Severus also signed her birth certificate. Although he had signed the certificate, guardianship would still stay with the Potters if Severus wanted to change that the Potters would have to sign away their rights which had been given to them on Hermione's death.

Severus although he wanted guardianship of his daughter didn't want to rock the boat more than he already had. He knew Potter wouldn't sign away his rights just yet, he would need to work on him if he would was to get full guardianship over his daughter.

After the finished at the Ministry, Severus took Aubrey into Diagon Alley. He took her to the book store and helped her pick out a few books which she would need for school and then let her choose some of her fiction books. They then went down to the potions store where Severus picked up items for Hogwarts and for his own use.

* * *

Once they were finished Severus apperated them to Malfoy Manor. He walked with Aubrey to the front of the house and let himself in. Lucius walked down the stairs as the two Snape's came in.

'Afternoon Severus, Aubrey.' He said smiling

'Good afternoon Lucius.' Severus said as he shook his old friend's hand. 'I will be back for dinner this evening, just dropping off Aubrey to spend the afternoon with your son.'

'So I hear.' Lucius said with a smirk. 'Why don't you go up to the Library, I expect Draco will be here any minute.'

Aubrey nodded and whispered a quick goodbye to Severus and rushed off up the stairs.

'I'm surprised you're allowing this Severus.' Lucius said as he looked at his old friend who watched his daughter rush off.

'It won't last Lucius. We both know Draco only wants one thing and that one thing he can't have.' Severus said smirking.

'Yes I hear you made him take a vow, I wasn't happy about that Severus. The last vow he took...' Lucius began but Severus cut him off.

'I know what vow he took Lucius remember I had to finish the job.' Severus said darkly. 'I was protecting my own like you would. Draco is an adult where as my daughter is a teenager practically still a child and I won't have her taken advantage of. They're having fun but mark my words Lucius in about a week I will have a heartbroken girl on my hands. If I could stop this I would.'

'I don't know if you will Severus, he seems taken to her.' Lucius said.

'I give it one week.' He said. 'I have to go. I shall be back for dinner tonight.'

'See you then Severus.' He replied.

* * *

Aubrey let herself into the Library and walked over to the bookcase and picked out a book. It was quarter to one and Draco still wasn't here, he promised to see her at twelve thirty. She hoped he hadn't forgotten.

She grabbed the book and sat down on the brown leather sofa and waited. At half one, Draco rushed into the library apologising profoundly.

'I'm so sorry! I didn't forget I swear but I got caught up at work and I couldn't send an owl.' He said as he rushed towards her.

'It's alright.' She said. 'I managed to finish a book while I waited for you.'

'Good book?' he asked as he sat down next to her sliding his arm around the back of the sofa.

'It was actually.' She said smiling up at him. 'Have you ever read it?'

Draco took the book from her hands and had a look at the cover. 'I have actually. I read it the summer after the War. I spent most of my time in here after the War.'

'What was it like living in a War?' she asked.

'Surly you know that.' He said. 'Your mother lived through it as did Potter and Weasley.'

'They told me. Mum told me everything; I'm reading her diary now actually. It's of when they were in hiding camping in the woods.' She said. 'I know Mum struggled, she was away from Dad and Uncle Ron had feelings for her.'

'Everyone knew that.' He said smiling. 'Weasley was in love with Granger, everyone thought they would end up together.'

'Well they didn't and I'm glad they didn't. Did you know when Mum was pregnant with me he asked her to marry him? He could have been my father, well obviously not biologically but I could have grown up thinking he was my Dad.' She said.

'He could never be your father.' Draco said as he wrapped a curl around her finger.

'No he couldn't.' She said softly. 'But what was it like on your side? How did you cope?'

'I had to cope there wasn't an option not to. My father was depressed, my mother was manic and their marriage was failing.' He said. 'I was 17 and I had to pick up the pieces and I still am today.' He replied.

'Mum said at the end of the War when everyone thought Uncle Harry was dead you were fighting with them.' She said.

'I was fighting for my life. I wasn't on a particular side I was just trying to save myself and my parents.' He replied roughly.

'Does it matter to you I'm a half blood?' she said softly.

'No.' He answered honestly. 'I have never really thought anything of it. Severus is Half blood and you are his daughter, I never thought much more about it.'

'You use to taunt my mum calling her a Mudblood.' She said as she looked at him.

'I know I did. I was a bully. I was also young, naive and heavily brainwashed.' He said. 'Hermione Granger was the bain of my life. She beat me at nearly everything, always got better marks than I did and if I'm honest I think I even had a slight crush on her.'

'You had a crush on my mum?' she said as she sat up. 'That's just weird. You're not dating me because you want to relive what might have been are you?'

'No! Don't be stupid.' He said grabbing her hand. 'You are not your mother, yes you may look slightly like her and sometimes your mannerisms are like hers but I am with you because I like who you are, I like Aubrey not because of your mother. I am certainly not trying to relive my crush on her. If I'm honest I don't see you as her daughter.'

'Well I am.' She said as she sat back.

'I know.' He said.

'Do you miss your mum?' she asked.

'All the time.' He said. 'Often at dinner times I look at her seat and think she'll come running in apologising for keeping us because she's been shopping or something.'

'I know that feeling.' She said with honesty. 'I still wake up sometimes and expect to see her in the kitchen cooking or watching TV or reading but then it sets in and I realise I'll never see her again, never hear her voice and never get to hug her.'

Draco pulled Aubrey into him and kissed her head. 'It gets better. Time is a good healer.'

'Is it?' She asked as she looked up.

'At first it feels like nothing will heal that pain but after a while you come to accept that, that person is no longer there. Time heals although not completely, I don't think it ever does.' He said.

'I just want to feel normal again.' She said.

'You have to adapt to a new normal.' He said.

After speaking for an hour, Draco got the house elves to bring a picnic basket and blanket up to the Library and set up a picnic for them. Once it was set up, Draco and Aubrey sat on the floor in the corner of the Library eating sandwiches and fruit.

'I've never had a picnic inside before.' Draco said.

'I have. Mum and I use to have picnics inside when it was raining. I remember once when I was about seven she made this massive basket of food and we sat in the conservatory and ate so much food. It was after Mum broke up with her first long term boyfriend after Dad, the horrible one I told you about.' She said.

'Did she ever talk about Severus?' Draco asked.

'Never.' She replied. 'I use to ask about him all the time. She never told me a single thing. I wish she would have. I wish I could have seen them together.'

'So do I.' Draco said.

'I think he misses her.' Aubrey said as she laid down on her front. 'I ask him about her but he only says little things. I like reading her diaries about the time they spent together. I read about their first Christmas together. They had a fight because Dad wouldn't tell her about his childhood.'

'I can imagine that.' He said 'Severus has never really said much about his childhood.'

'I haven't asked him yet.' She said. 'I would like to know. I don't really have much family. I mean Grandpa Granger and Grandma Granger are still alive but I haven't seen them in a while. I should probably go see them actually. What about your family?'

'Just Father and I.' He said. 'My Grandparents died years ago. I think my mum's sister Andromeda is still alive but I have never met her.'

'Andromeda, Tonks' mother the one who married a muggleborn and got disowned.' She said.

'That exact one.' He said.

'Why don't you visit her?' she asked.

'I don't know her.' He replied. 'I have never met her in my life.'

'Maybe you should now.' She said.

Draco didn't replied and put a strawberry against Aubrey's lips. Aubrey bite down on the strawberry and her tongue darted out to grab the juices running down her chin. Draco leant forward and kissed her chin sucking off the juices off her chin. Aubrey brought her lips up to Draco and their mouths met each others.

Draco laid down on the blanket beside Aubrey still kissing her. He brought his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. Aubrey slid her legs either side of Draco's and brought her hands to his blonde locks.

Their kiss soon became heated and needy. Draco's hand ran down her back pushing Aubrey into his chest. Aubrey moaned as she felt his hands run down her back and as she felt them on her bum she pulled back blushing.

Draco looked up at Aubrey panting slightly from their kiss. He let Aubrey slide off his hips and lay beside him. He turned to look at Aubrey and smiled as he saw her cheeks red and her eyes looking slightly drunk from kissing.

'I like you Aubrey.' He said.

'I hoped you did.' She said smiling. 'I hope you don't go round kissing everyone like that.'

'Well not everyone.' He said smirking. 'Are you kissing anyone else like that?'

'I've never kissed anyone before.' She said. 'I've only ever kissed you.'

'Really?' he said slightly shocked and happy.

'Yes.' She said blushing. 'You would be my first...'

'Boyfriend?' he asked.

'Are you my boyfriend Draco?' she asked.

'I would like to be.' He said as he pulled her to him so they were face each other on the blanket.

'Would you be my exclusive boyfriend?' she asked.

'Jealous already?' he asked.

'I don't want to be your girlfriend Draco and then find out you have other girlfriends.' She said. 'I do know about your reputation.'

'My reputation? I wasn't aware I had one.' He said smirking knowing full well he did have one. 'You would be my one and only would I be your one and only?'

'I suppose so.' She said smiling.

'You suppose so. I know so.' He said as he stole a kiss from her.

* * *

**AU: So Severus doesn't think it will last? They've taken the next step in their relationship Boyfriend/Girlfriend. What did you think? xx**


	14. Seventeen

**My Parent's Mistake **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

After spending the day together, Draco and Aubrey joined Severus and Lucius for dinner. Dinner was a full on feast, Lucius always made sure that his guests were well fed. Aubrey who didn't eat a lot always found it hard to finish a plate of food at the Manor and after their picnic lunch she wasn't too hungry for dinner.

'Severus and I were discussing going away in the summer.' Lucius said. 'I'm thinking the beach house in Spain; we haven't been there since Draco was a boy.'

'I believe the last time we went there Lucius, Draco didn't come with us.' Severus replied with a slight smirk.

'Of course. I remember now.' Lucius said smirking.

'Okay you two we don't want to hear about your holiday romances.' Draco said laughing.

Next to Draco, Aubrey froze. Holiday romances? She didn't want to hear about her father's...sex life. To be honest she didn't want to think about him with anyone else but her mother. It felt like he was betraying Hermione.

For the rest of the meal, Aubrey pushed her food around the plate, occasionally taking a bite but not much. Severus was aware that Aubrey had suddenly gone quiet.

After dinner had finished, Severus excused himself and Aubrey saying he felt unwell. Aubrey said a quick goodbye to Lucius and Draco and flooed back to Hogwarts with Severus behind her.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Severus's living room Aubrey made her way to her bedroom.

'Aubrey.' He called away her which made her stop and turn and look at him. 'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing.' She mumbled turning to walk to her bedroom but Severus followed.

'There's something wrong. You went all quiet when we were talking about taking a holiday. I thought you'd like it if we went away and Draco would be coming as well.' Severus said as he leant against her door frame.

'As much as I would like to go on holiday I wouldn't want to cramp yours and Lucius's style for catching ladies.' She said as she grabbed her night shirt from the cupboard.

'Aubrey, look at me.' He said and she did. She slowly turned to look at her father trying not cry. It was stupid really; her mother had, had boyfriends so why couldn't her father.

'I just don't want to know about your girlfriends.' She said.

'I don't have a girlfriend Aubrey. I haven't been in a relationship with someone since your mother and I don't wish to be in one soon.' He replied. 'Is this what you're upset about?'

Aubrey only nodded weakly. 'I don't know why it upset me but it just did.'

'And it's okay if it did.' Severus said walking towards her.

'But it shouldn't though. Mum dated and it never bothered me.' She said as she sat on the end of her bed.

'That was before you knew you had a dad out there somewhere. I bet when you were little you wish to have both your parents together, a happy family?' he said as he sat next to her.

'Always.' She replied as she looked at her hands. 'I wanted a family like Harry and Ginny's. I wanted brothers and sister so I wouldn't get bored.'

'Well you won't be getting siblings now I'm afraid.' Severus said with a smirk.

'Dad.' She said as she looked at him 'Ewww'

Severus chuckled and put his arm around Aubrey and pulled his into him. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Aubrey's head.

'I want you to speak to me if something upsets you Aubrey. I don't want secrets between us. I have missed sixteen years of your life, very important parts of your life and now I want to be involved every way I can.' He said as he looked down at Aubrey.

'Okay. She said softly and she placed a kiss on his cheek. 'Promise me if you get a girlfriend you'll tell me.'

'I promise but I doubt that will never happen. I like my own company too much.' He said as he stood up.

'Would you have married Mum?' she asked.

'What if I had known she was pregnant?' he asked.

'No, I mean like if you hadn't had broken up and she wasn't pregnant with me would you have married her later on?' she asked.

'Most probably. If I'm honest she was the only one for me.' He said as he walked towards the door.

'What about Lily?' she asked.

'Lily was never mine.' He said as he walked out. 'Goodnight Aubrey.'

'Goodnight Dad.' She said.

Aubrey got undressed and slipped her night shirt on and climbed into bed. She laid down on her king sized bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought of what it would be like if her mother was still alive. Maybe her parents would have got back together? Maybe they would have had more children? She always knew that her mum wanted three but would her Dad have more?

As her head whizzed around with thoughts she heard her fireplace activate and she heard a deep voice call her name.

Aubrey sat up in bed and looked towards the fireplace. In the ash she could make out Draco's face. She hopped off her bed and rushed towards the fireplace.

'What are you doing?' she asked as she sat down in front of the fireplace.

'Seeing if you were alright. You were quiet at dinner.' He said.

'It was nothing I just don't want to hear about my father with other women.' She said as she sat back on her heels. 'I don't want to know about his sex life thank you very much.'

'Aubrey he's been a lone for a long time you can't expect him to be celibate. A man has needs.' Draco said smirking.

'And I'd rather not know about them.' She practically shouted back. 'You're not making me feel any better you know.'

'Sorry.' He replied. 'But what did you think about the holiday?'

'Sounds good.' She said.

'Father's already booked the time off work and I'll do the same tomorrow.' He said. 'Father just sent an owl to Severus to say we're leaving next week. School finishes next Friday so we'll get a portkey and leave from Hogwarts.'

'I've never used a portkey.' Aubrey admitted.

'It's alright you just have to hold on.' He said softly.

Aubrey nodded and yawned. She sat down on her bum and looked at Draco. 'Where are you?' she asked.

'In my room at the Manor.' He replied.

'Do you live at the Manor?' she asked.

'Sometimes and sometimes I live at my apartment.' He said. 'I'll take you to my apartment one day.'

'You mean when the vow is over don't you?' she said smiling.

'Not necessarily.' he said. 'We could come here and have dinner or just hang out.'

'Maybe then.' She said as she yawned again.

'Get into bed.' He said softly. 'I can talk to you from there.'

Aubrey got up and climbed into bed. She laid down and pulled the duvet over her and smiled.

'Draco?' she said.

'Yes.' He replied.

'I wish you were here with me.' She said with a smile on her face. She heard Draco hold back a groan in the fireplace and giggled slightly.

'Stop it.' He said with a warning tone. 'Now go to sleep.'

'Are you going?' she asked.

'I'm not reading you a bed time story.' He said laughing. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Will you?' she asked.

'We're going to Diagon Alley, I need to pick up a few bits and I bet you'd like to do a bit of shopping and then we could go to lunch?' he said.

'Sounds good.' She said sleepily.

'Goodnight Aubrey.' He said softly expecting a reply but Aubrey was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey awoke to shouting. She turned onto her back and sat up. She recognised those voices shouting. One belonged to her father and the other her Uncle Harry. Aubrey quickly scrambled out of bed and ran into the living room in her night shirt. As she reached the living room she saw the two men standing very close to each other each holding their wands.

'Stop!' she shouted and both her father and Uncle were thrown to opposite ends of the room.

Harry immediately stood up and looked at Aubrey knowing she was the one to do that. Severus stood up and looked at his daughter slightly shocked.

'Why are you arguing like school boys? Can't you act your ages and talk to one another.' She said angrily with her hands on her hips just like her mother used to do when she scolded Harry and Ron.

'Pack your things Aubrey you're coming home.' Harry said.

'No.' She replied. 'I'm staying with Dad.'

'He's not your Guardian. Get your stuff and come home.' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'No.' She said again. 'I want to stay with Dad.'

'Only because he's letting you see that scum.' He said.

'By that scum you mean Draco I take it. Dad took the mature way of handling things. No wonder Mum never told you about her own relationship because you would have acted like this.' She said. 'I'm not coming home right now. I'm staying with my Dad and next week I am going on holiday with him and if you don't like that tough.'

'I am your legal guardian Aubrey; he has to get my permission to take you out of the country. Until you turn seventeen I am your guardian.'

'Well then Dad doesn't need your permission because I'm seventeen thanks to the time turner.' She said.

Severus looked at his daughter. A time turner? How the hell did she get one of those?

'Mum gave me hers.' She said as she knew both men were confused. 'It aged me a year. I'm seventeen.'

'Fuck.' Severus mumbled.

'I can't believe she let you use that.' Harry said as he rubbed his face. 'Shit.'

'Exactly Potter.' Severus agreed.

Aubrey looked confused between the two men. 'What? This is a good thing. I'm legally an adult.'

'Exactly.' Severus said as he sat down in his arm chair.

'So you know longer need a Guardian then.' Harry said as he sat on the sofa.

'No but you'll still be there for me Uncle Harry.' She said as she sat down next to him. 'It doesn't change anything.'

'It changes a lot Aubrey.' Severus said. 'Next year you'll go into your seventh year not you're sixth.

'Okay well that doesn't bother me.' She said smiling. 'Actually that would be good.'

Severus rubbed his face. This changed more than Aubrey's year at school; she was now an adult and his vow with Draco would end. Shit! Severus looked up at his daughter; so much like her mother he thought. Shit even worse.

Harry kissed Aubrey's cheek and left swiftly leaving Father and daughter together.

'I know what you're thinking.' Aubrey said. 'I had a vision about this.'

'Great.' Severus said as he looked at her.

'I promise you Dad I won't.' She said softly.

'Don't promise me something you can't keep Aubrey.' He said. 'You are very much like your mother and from my own experiences lust takes over quickly.'

'I know.' She said. 'I've read mum's diaries, she wrote everything and sometimes a bit too much.' She said cringing. 'I'm not going to make your mistakes Dad.'

'No you'll make your own.' He said as he stood up. 'I will admit Aubrey I wasn't too happy about this thing you have with Draco and now I am starting to like it less and less. He is too old for you and I know that I am a hypocrite for saying this but he is and he is not a good man. Yes his heart is in the right place but other parts of him aren't bothered and your heart.'

'He's not like that.' She said as she stood up.

'Only time will tell.' He said as he walked out of the living room and into his office.

* * *

**AU: Severus's true feelings came out! Now she's seventeen what will happen? How will Draco take the news? xx**


	15. Missing

**My Parent's Mistake**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Draco arrived at Hogwarts just after eleven o'clock. He walked out of the floo and looked around the living room; no sign of Severus or even Aubrey. He called out for Aubrey but there was no answer or sign of her. He walked towards her bedroom door and knocked on the door.

'Aubrey? Are you in there?' He asked. 'I'm coming in.' He said giving her notice just encase she was getting dressed.

Draco opened the door and looked around; the room was empty. Draco walked further into the room and towards her bed. On the bed he found a crumbled letter. He picked it up and quickly read it and rushed to Severus's office.

Severus was sat at his desk going through files when Draco rushed into his office looking flustered.

'Aubrey! She's gone!' he said as he practically chucked the letter towards him.

'What do you mean gone?' he said as he grabbed the letter and read it.

_Going somewhere where I'm wanted. A_

'Bloody hell.' Severus swore. 'Where the hell has she gone?'

'What happened to make her want to go?' Draco asked knowing Aubrey wouldn't have stood him up for nothing.

'Potter came this morning, we had an argument, she heard us and well it went from bad to worse.' He said.

'You'll have to tell me in more detail Severus.' Draco said as he sat down.

'Potter wanted her to go home. He ordered her actually as he's her legal guardian and then she dropped the bombshell that she's actually seventeen due to using her mother's time turner.' Severus said glaring at Draco.

'So she's seventeen not sixteen?' he said.

'Yes and that doesn't mean you can now get your filthy hands on my daughter Draco. You may be my Godson and I may have vowed to protect you but she is my daughter, my baby girl and I will kill for her.' He said deadly.

'I know Uncle Severus.' He said softly. 'I can understand that. Now we need to find out where she is.'

'Do you have any idea? Has she mentioned going to see someone?' Severus said as he stood up and paced.

'She said something last night about going to see her Grandparents; Granger's parents.' He said.

'Then that's where she's gone.' Severus said. He summoned his robe and pulled it on quickly.

Draco stood as well. Both wizards stopped and looked at each other.

'Do you know where that is?' Draco asked.

'If they still live in the same house they did eighteen years ago then yes.' Severus said. 'I hope they haven't moved.'

'I'm coming.' Draco said.

'I doubt that would be a good idea Draco. Stay here just encase she comes home.' He said and he apperated.

* * *

Severus apperated to a sleepy village in the suburbs of London. He walked down the street quickly like he had done many years ago and stood outside of the Granger residence. He had been here once before. It was before the War started the night before Hermione had obliviated her parent's memories.

Hermione had stayed in her childhood bedroom and was writing to Severus through their diary. He could see she was crying as wet splotches were coming up through his diary, he tried at best to comfort her from afar but she needed him so Severus came. He snuck into the house without her parents knowing and spent the night in Hermione's single bed.

He had never met her parents; he had seen them but never met them. He walked slowly towards the front door and pressed the doorbell.

A tall grey man opened the door and looked at Severus.

'We were expecting you.' He said as he opened the door further and let Severus in.

'Aubrey's here?' he asked.

'She's in the living room with my wife.' He said as he closed the door and walked towards the living with Severus following him.

As Severus entered the living room with Mr. Granger he saw Aubrey sat on the sofa with Mrs. Granger who looked very much like his daughter and ex lover.

'You found me then.' She grumbled.

'I did.' He said as he looked down at his dark haired daughter. 'You should have told me where you were going. I was...worried.' he said.

'Why don't you take a seat Mr. Snape?' Mrs. Granger said as she stood up. 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

Severus nodded politely 'Tea would be lovely thank you Mrs Granger.' He said.

'Please call me Jane. We after all Family somehow.' She said as she walked into the kitchen pulling her husband with her.

'How did you know I was here?' she asked.

'Draco. He has his uses.' Severus said.

'Why do you hate him so much?' she asked.

'I don't hate him. He's my Godson, I think of him as a son but I know him and I know what he wants in life. I've watched him for thirty five years; I know what he's after.' Severus said. 'And I don't want you to give into him.'

'I'm not.' She said. 'I want you to trust me. I want Uncle Harry to trust me.'

'I do trust you. It's him I don't trust and I expect your Uncle Harry agrees with me.' He said softly. 'Draco is at Hogwarts now, he found your letter.'

'Oh my god! I was supposed to go shopping with him today.' She said standing up.

'Who dear?' Jane Granger said as she walked in with the tea.

'My...boyfriend.' she said as she sat back down and looked at her father.

'A boyfriend?' Her Grandfather said. 'I wasn't aware you were old enough for one of those Serena.'

'Papa I'm seventeen.' She said laughing. 'I'm not five anymore.'

'Seventeen? I was aware you were only sixteen.' Jane said as she poured some milk into the tea.

'I used a time turner.' She said. 'Like Mum did.'

'Blasted things.' Mr. Granger said as he sat in his arm chair. 'You're mother shouldn't have used one and neither should you. It got her in sorts of trouble.'

'By trouble you mean me.' She said as she looked at her Grandfather.

'I mean him.' Mr Granger said addressing Severus for the first time.

'David.' Jane warned. She knew that her husband was still angry that Hermione had gotten pregnant so young and when he finally discovered who the father was he wanted his arrested. He thought Severus was nothing but a pervert who preyed on school girls.

Hermione all those years ago tried to make her parents, her father especially, understand that her relationship with Severus was not because he was a pervert; she tried to explain to him but David Granger was having none of it.

'No Jane, I have held my tongue for many years; too many years and now he's sat in my house with my Granddaughter and you expect me to say nothing.' He said as he looked at his wife.

'I can understand your reservations about me Mr. Granger.' Severus began.

'My reservations? I would like very much to kill you Mr. Snape for what you did to my daughter. You used her, abused her and then got her pregnant and left her to raise a child on her own.' He said deadly.

'I neither used and abused Hermione. I loved her.' He said softly. 'I broke off our relationship because I knew she was too good for me and I did not want to hold her back. I didn't know that she was pregnant. She never told me. I never knew I had a daughter and if I did I would have supported them both.'

'You say that now but I doubt you would have.' David replied.

'Hermione meant everything to me, she still does. Aubrey is my daughter, my flesh and blood and I will always be in her life till the day I die.' He said as he looked at his daughter. 'My relationship with your daughter was not right, I admit that. She was my students but to me she was much more. Yes I was older and should have known better but even you must understand sometimes age means nothing.'

'Well of course but that's different. Jane was...' he stopped as he looked at his wife. 'Jane was my student but she was twenty when we met, Hermione was still a child.'

'She was not a child at seventeen. She was far more mature than most twenty five year olds.' He replied.

'It still doesn't change what you did. You broke her heart, broke her spirit and caused her upset.' He replied.

'I know and for that I apologise and I only wish she was here to hear me say that.' He said softly.

'We all would.' Aubrey said softly.

'Of course.' Jane said.

After having tea with the Grangers, Severus and Aubrey returned to Hogwarts. Aubrey promised her Grandparents she would spend one entire week with them in the summer holidays before she went off to Hogwarts. Jane and David kissed their granddaughter goodbye and looked forward to her next visit.

* * *

As they arrived in Severus office, Aubrey found herself pulled into Draco's chest and kisses pressed onto her head.

'Don't you ever do that again!' he said sounding worried. 'I was so worried.'

'I'm fine.' She said as she pushed away from him.

'Why didn't you tell me where you were going?' he said.

'Because I didn't want to be found.' She said as she stepped away from him. 'I need sometime alone.'

'That's fair enough Aubrey but I think Draco is trying to say that if you do need time alone please just tell us.' Severus said as he sat down.

'Okay.' She said as he leant up and kissed Draco's cheek. 'I'm sorry I stood you up today.'

'We can still go to dinner?' he said.

'Do you mind if I don't. I would like to spend the evening with Dad, just us.' She said as she looked at Severus who looked surprised.

'No, of course I don't mind.' He said smiling. 'I'll see you tomorrow for lunch anyway, you are coming aren't you?'

'We'll be there Draco.' Severus said.

'Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head. 'Have a good night.'

'We will.' She said softly as she watched him floo away.

'What would you like to do then?' Severus asked.

'I have some photo albums of mum's I thought we could go through it.' She said softly.

'Sounds like a good idea.' Severus said as he stood up.

* * *

**AU: Another Chapter for you! I'm back to work today so this might be the only chapter for today. Enjoy and let me know what you think! xx**


	16. Wolf Dog

**My Parent's Mistake**

* * *

Aubrey and Severus sat together on the sofa in the living room with a box full of Hermione's photo Albums. Hermione had documented Aubrey's life, every single thing from first time she smiled to her first day a primary school.

Aubrey wanted Severus to see the photos of her as a child. She liked to tell him the story behind the photos. Some were muggle photos however some were wizardry photos and Severus could see a young Aubrey playing or running about.

Aubrey opened the first photo album and looked at the year printed on the inside of the book. The year was 2000 and this album would document the first year of Aubrey's life. Severus took the album from Aubrey and turned over to the first page.

The first picture was of a tiny baby in the arms of Hermione Granger. She looked exactly as he remembered her. She was glowing even after a hard birth. Her eyes were looking down at the small crying bundle in her arms and she smiled as she looked up at whoever was taking the picture.

Severus then turned over the page and saw four pictures spread out over two pages. All four pictures were of a baby Aubrey. The inscription on the side said that Aubrey was only three days old. It was Hermione's handwriting. Severus let his fingers run across the writing and he smiled slightly Aubrey noticed.

'Mum took these.' She said.

Severus only nodded and turned the page again. Another four pictures were spread across the double page. This time it was pictures of Aubrey with various people holding her.

Severus looked at a picture of his daughter in the arms of Harry Potter. Harry was nervously holding a newborn Aubrey. The wizardry photo showed Harry trying to get Aubrey to stop crying; she looked uncomfortable in his arms he noted. The second picture was of a young Ginny Weasley holding her God-daughter. Aubrey was happily sleeping in her arms and seemed comfortable in the arms of her God-mother. The Third and fourth pictures showed Aubrey in the arms of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Both Arthur and Molly cooed over the tiny baby.

The next double page showed pictures of Hermione breastfeeding her newborn baby. Severus looked at the muggle picture of Hermione sat on the sofa holding Aubrey to her naked breast. He looked at Hermione's face; it showed nothing but love even though he suspected she was in pain.

Aubrey looked at her father as he looked at the pictures of her as a baby in her mother's arms. She watched how he traced his finger over her mother's face. It was obvious that Severus still had feelings for Hermione; maybe he still loved her.

Severus and Aubrey went through the whole album which took over an hour. They hardly spoke to one another but enjoyed looking at the photos together.

Aubrey then picked out another album from the book. She decided to choose an album which showed her as a child rather than a baby. She picked the album of the year 2006. Aubrey would have just turned six and would have been at school.

Severus opened the album and went straight to the first picture. The picture was of Hermione and Aubrey curled up together on a double bed sleeping.

'Uncle Harry took this picture. It was the first night in our house.' Aubrey said remembering the memory.

Severus nodded and turned the page. He smiled as he saw a six year old Aubrey run towards the camera and hug her mother. Child Aubrey looked very much like the seventeen year old Aubrey except her hair was more unruly like her mother's use to be.

'Where were you there?' he asked.

'We were in Hyde Park.' Aubrey said. 'Uncle Harry use to take us there on weekends. He actually proposed to Aunt Ginny there.'

'I'm surprise your Uncle Harry didn't end up marrying your mother.' Severus said.

'That's just wrong.' She said as she looked at Aubrey. 'Uncle Harry and mum were like siblings.'

Severus nodded and turned the page again.

'Crookshanks!' Aubrey said as she looked at the picture of her holding the ginger cat.

'She still had him?' he asked.

'Of course. He was her first baby.' Aubrey said laughing. 'He died just after my eighth birthday.'

'Did you not have any other pets?' he asked.

'No. Well Mum promised to get me a kitten or a dog for my 16th birthday but she was too ill by then.' She said sadly.

'Do you still want one?' he asked.

'I don't know.' She replied as she turned the page.

'Aubrey, when you come here for school you will need a familiar.' He said.

'Do I have to?' she asked.

'You do.' He replied.

'What did you have?' he asked.

'I have a raven.' He replied. 'He loved your mother. He would often sleep on the bed frame above her and watch over her and the nights she didn't spend with me, he would fly to her room and sleep in her room.'

'I know.' She said smiling.

'She told you?' he said surprised.

'No. I saw it.' She said. 'When mum was dying, she mumbled something about a raven. I went to hold her hand and I saw it.'

Severus nodded upstanding that Aubrey had a vision about his familiar.

'Did you ever have a vision from your mother about me?' he asked.

'Never.' She said. 'I would often have visions about her time at Hogwarts and sometimes I would see her talking to someone but I could never see who that person was. So it may have been you.'

Severus nodded and kissed the top of Aubrey's head.

'Tomorrow before we go to Malfoy Manor, we'll go to Diagon Alley and look at some familiars.' He said.

'Do they sell dogs in Diagon Alley?' she asked.

'Wolf Dogs.' He said smirking. 'I think we should get you one.'

'A wolf dog?' she said surprised.

'They're very protective of their owners and I think it will be very beneficial.' He said smirking.

'Of course you would. You don't want anyone near me including Draco.' She said looking at him.

'I doubt a wolf dog will keep Draco away.' Severus said as he sighed. 'I wish it did.'

'I bet Papa Granger felt the same way about you with mum.' She said as she looked at Severus.

'Your Grandfather didn't know.' He said.

'Yes but it soon found out when mum turned up pregnant. It was kind of hard to hide.' She said as she smiled.

'Yes I expect it was hard to hide.' He said. 'And I wish I would have been told to help.'

'Would you have made mum get rid of me?' she asked.

'Never.' He said.

'You say that now but back then would you? I mean mum was eighteen, you were thirty eight, you weren't together anymore and mum was going to go to university.' She said.

'Aubrey, the truth is I don't know.' He said as he looked at her. 'I would like to think we would have worked it out and we would have raised you together but I don't know what would have happened.'

'I wish you would have known. I wish you could have been around.' She said as she leaned towards him.

'I'm here now.' He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her head.

'But she's not.' Aubrey replied as she cried into Severus's chest.

* * *

The next morning, Severus and Aubrey made their way through Diagon Alley to the pet store. Severus pulled Aubrey in and down through the shop to the Wolf Dogs.

'Dad they're huge.' She said as she looked at the fully grown dogs.

'That's the whole point of them Aubrey.' He said. 'They are for protection.'

'I don't need protection.' She said.

'You do.' He said. 'I am not liked at the school Aubrey and you will be known as my daughter when you start in September and I will better knowing you have something or someone to be there.'

'Fine.' She groaned. 'Can't I get a puppy then?'

'A puppy wolf dog is hard to come by.' Severus said. 'And a puppy won't protect you as a fully grown dog.'

'Can we see if they have any puppies? Please? Please Daddy.' She begged as she fluttered her eyes lashes.

'Fine.' He said as he smirked.

Severus went to the front of the shop to speak with the owner. All of a sudden the owner came over with Severus and showed them to the back of the store.

'You're in luck.' He said. 'Our bitch wolf dog gave birth to puppies two months ago. They are just about ready to leave the mother.'

'So you have pups?' Severus said.

'We have many.' The owner said. 'We have at least seven. Three boys and four girls.'

'We're looking at a male dog.' Severus said.

'Of course.' He replied. 'So here they are.'

Aubrey immediately went towards the cadge where the puppies were.

'They're so cute.' She said as she looked at them.

'The three boys are the ones with white ears.' The owner said.

'Dad?' she said as she looked up at him.

'Which one do you want?' he said.

'This one.' She said pointing at the boy pup with white ears and white stomach.

'Good choice.' The owner said.

'How much?' Severus said to the owner as they turned their backs to Aubrey.

Severus and the owner came to a price; a high price. Severus had the owner send essentials for the dog to be sent to Hogwarts. A bed and food were sent and Aubrey picked out a collar and leash for the dog.

Once everything was paid for the owner handed Aubrey the small dog into her hands.

'He'll need a lot of training. You must be stern with him young lady. He is a protector and he will want to make sure that you are out of harm's way.' He said. 'You need to make sure he has exercise and that he is fed correctly. You should read training books about wolf dogs it will be good to know.'

'I will.' She said as she nuzzled the dog.

'Thank you.' Severus said to the owner. 'I expect we will be back for food and such things.

'Of course. Have a nice day.' He said as he walked off.

Severus and Aubrey walked out of the shop with the puppy in Aubrey's hands.

'You'll need to name him.' Severus said.

'I need to think for a bit.' She said. 'Are we going home so we can leave him at Hogwarts?'

'No, he'll come to Malfoy Manor with us.' Severus said as he held onto her arm and apperated.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, the three blonde Malfoy's were sat in the garden when they saw Severus and Aubrey walking towards them.

'What is Aubrey holding?' Narcissa said.

'Looks like a dog of some sorts.' Lucius said as they came towards them.

'Good morning.' Severus said.

'Morning.' Lucius said.

Draco stood up to see Aubrey. She smiled as she looked down at the puppy in her arms.

'Dad brought me a puppy.' She said smiling.

'A Wolf Dog.' Severus said as he sat down.

'Severus, really? A wolf dog?' Lucius said as she watched Draco pet the pup.

'I thought it was an appropriate pet.' He said smirking.

'I had one Lucius. Don't you remember Milo?' She said smiling.

'Yes I remember that beast. He bit me.' Lucius said as he rubbed his arm.

'He bit you?' Draco said.

'I was trying to kiss your mother and he jumped up and bit me.' He said.

Draco quickly pulled his hand away from the puppy and looked slightly scared.

'He won't bite.' Aubrey said as she stroked the dog between the ears.

'He'll only bite he if feels his owner is in trouble.' Severus said. 'So I'd watch what you do dear Godson.'

* * *

**AU: Sorry for the delay; I am exhausted! I hope this chapter made it up to you though. Hoping to write another one soon. xx**


	17. Xavier

**Xavier **

* * *

After having lunch, Draco and Aubrey took a walk around the Malfoy Gardens with Aubrey's puppy. The puppy which was on a lead ran in front and tried to pull on his lead wanting to go faster. Draco took the lead from Aubrey and kept a tight hold of the pup.

'What should I name him?' Aubrey asked as she linked her fingers through his.

'Well what names do you have in mind?' Draco asked.

'Stanley?' she said as she looked at the puppy and then at Draco.

Draco looked at the Wolf Dog and shook his head. 'He needs something stronger.' He said.

'Toby?' she said.

'I'm not sure Severus would like that.' He replied.

'Why not?' She asked.

'His father was called Tobias, I believe they called him Toby was short. He doesn't have good memories of his father from what I recall.' He said as he walked to a bench next to the roses.

'Oh right.' She said as she bent down to let the puppy of its lead. She picked the tiny puppy up in her arms and sat down. 'What shall I name you?' she asked the puppy.

'God help us if you can't even think of a name for a dog what are you going to be like when we name children.' Draco said as he looked at Aubrey who looked taken back by his comment.

'I wasn't aware we were having children.' Aubrey said as she looked at Draco.

'Obviously not now but later on.' He said with a smirk. 'I would like a few.'

'You do know my father will kill you if you said that in front of him.' She said with a smile.

'I'm sure he'd love to be a Grandfather.' Draco said smiling. 'I know my father wants to be and soon; he keeps pushing me to get married.'

'You know if we were to get married it wouldn't be for a long time don't you?' she said.

'Aubrey, let's not talk about this right now. We're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's just name this dog of yours.' He said as he kissed her head which made the puppy in Aubrey's arms growl.

'Merlin help me if I can't kiss you with this mutt around.' He said as he glared at the dog.

'Hey! Don't listen to him, he's nasty. It's alright Buddy, I love you.' She said as she kissed the puppy's head.

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched Aubrey pamper the dog. That dog was going to be the bane of his life and he knew it.

'What about Xavier?' she said and the puppy barked.

'Well he seems to like it.' Draco said as he looked at the puppy.

'Xavier Snape.' She said laughing.

The dog started barking and jumped of Aubrey's lap and started running around like a wild thing.

'I think he likes it.' Draco said as he pulled Aubrey to him and kissed her on the lips. Aubrey sunk into his kiss; she loved Draco's kisses they made her forget everything.

The pair kissed on the bench but before they knew it Xavier was barking at them and trying to jump up at them (mostly Draco though). Aubrey broke away from Draco and picked up the pup and ruffled his fur on his head and calmed him down.

'He's not hurting me.' She said as she held the puppy to her chest. 'He'll get use to you.' She said to Draco. She noticed he didn't look to happy. 'Draco.'

'Yes?' he said as he looked at her.

Aubrey didn't answer just leant towards him and kissed him as she held Xavier to her and shushed him as she kissed Draco passionately.

'Better?' she asked as she pulled back.

'Much.' He said as he kissed her head then stroked Xavier.

* * *

Draco and Aubrey walked back up towards the Manor. Severus and Lucius had already gone inside it looked like so Draco let them in through the conservatory to find Lucius and Severus drinking whiskey.

'Found a name for the pup?' Lucius asked.

'Xavier.' Aubrey said as she sat down with Xavier in her lap.

'Good strong name.' Severus commented as he sipped his whiskey.

Draco nodded and went to the cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. He turned to Aubrey 'Do you want me to get a house elf to get you something?' he asked.

'Whiskey will be fine.' She said with a smile.

'You're not old enough.' He said as he poured himself one.

'I think you'll find she is.' Severus said as he looked at Aubrey. 'Used her mother's time turner, added a year to her life.'

'So you're seventeen?' he said trying not to smile.

'Yes.' She said with a smile knowing what Draco was thinking.

'So the vow's broken then?' Lucius asked.

'Yes.' Severus grumbled. 'Mark my words though Draco, I'm watching you.'

'Of course Uncle Severus.' He said as he sat down next to Aubrey.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her father and sat back against the sofa and snuggled Xavier.

'When are we leaving for Spain then?' Draco asked knowing the two older men had been talking about the holiday.

'In four days.' Lucius said. 'We'll leave from here at six am.'

'Six am?' Aubrey said as she looked at Severus and Lucius.

'Yes Six am Aubrey.' Severus said with a smirk. 'I'll have to pull you out of your pit to get you up.'

'Well you'll be staying here the night before.' Lucius said as he looked at his son. 'It will be easier to set off then.'

'Of course.' Severus said.

The four spend the rest of the afternoon discussing their holiday. Severus and Aubrey returned to Hogwarts at six o'clock.

'I think I might go see Uncle Harry.' Aubrey said as she placed Xavier in his bed.

'Are you sure?' Severus asked.

'I need to see him.' She said.

'Do you need me to come with you?' he asked.

'No I'll be fine Dad.' She said as she kissed his cheek and went to the floo.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay; Glandular Fever is horrible; I get so tired! Next Chapter tomorrow! **

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	18. Uncle Harry

**Enjoy**

* * *

Aubrey flooed to her Godparent's house and stepped out of the floo into their living room. Little Lily Potter flew towards her older cousin and hugged her.

'I missed you!' she said loudly as she hugged Aubrey. 'You come home now?' she asked.

'Maybe.' She said as she kissed her head. 'Where is your Dad? Is he home?'

'I'm here.' Harry said as he stood in the doorway watching the two of them.

'Hi.' She said softly as she stroked Lily's head. 'Can we talk?' she asked.

'Of course. Come on we'll go to the library.' He said as he motioned for her to follow.

* * *

Aubrey followed Harry up to the Library on the second floor. They both sat down on the sofa staring at each other.

'I'm sorry.' Aubrey said quietly. 'I didn't mean to hurt you Uncle Harry, I just needed some independence and I suppose after mum's death I wanted to be close to my one living parents. I've never had a chance to know him and now I do and I want to actually get to know him.'

'I know you do and I would have been the same.' He replied. 'I just...it's hard for me Aubrey.'

'It's hard for everyone.' She replied. 'It would have been much easier if she was still around.'

Harry only nodded a response and pulled Aubrey towards him. 'I love you like my own daughter Aubrey, you have been mine from the first day. You mean so much to me; you hold so much of Hermione in you. I just want to make sure you're happy and healthy.'

'I am.' She replied.

'Are you okay living with him? He's not the most social able person.' Harry said.

'I love living with Dad. We're quite similar in a way.' She replied.

'I suppose you are in ways.' He replied.

'Do you mind me living there?' she asked.

'No if it makes you happy.' He replied as he kissed her head.

* * *

Aubrey returned to Hogwarts just after 9pm. Severus was sat in his arm chair making last minute tests for a teacher who had been taken ill. He looked up when Aubrey entered the living room.

'Everything go alright?' he asked.

'Perfect.' She said. 'He's allowing me to stay here permanently. Ginny is going to send all my other clothes over tomorrow morning and he's happy for me to go on holiday.' She replied. 'He even made Ginny give me the birds and bees talk; Poor Ginny.'

Severus smirked and tried not to laugh. 'I'm glad your Godmother was able to do that.' He said.

'Save you from doing it.' She replied as she sat down. 'Mum did that talk four years ago.'

'At 12?' he asked.

'My mother was a teenage mother, it runs in the family. If you're a result of a teen pregnant you are more likely to do the same but don't worry I'm not planning on having sprogs just yet.' She said.

'Please don't.' He replied as he returned to his marking.

'As if.' She replied as she stood up. 'I'm going to start packing for our holiday.'

'Okay. One case that's all.' He shouted after her.

'I know!' she shouted back.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry this is a short chapter; I've really lost my way. I don't know what to do with this story anymore and I want it to be the best it possibly can be. My muse has just dissapeared. If anyone would like to write the next chapter, do let me know. I would love if someone could write the next chapter it may give my muse back! Well anyway, I'll try if no one wants to write it, to write but it may be a while. xx**


	19. I Promise

**Promises**

* * *

Aubrey spent the evening packing her bags for Spain. She managed to fit everything into one case although she shrunk a lot of her clothes and shoes to ensure all her hair and make up products could fit in.

Once she had finished packing, she took a long bubble bath and pampered herself. She laid in the bath and though of her last holiday. Her mother has just discovered the cancer was back and Hermione wanted to go away before she started chemo again. Hermione had booked a muggle holiday and they went to Italy; they went to an exclusive cottage, just the two of them and spent their days together.

At night they would watch movies together and Hermione told Aubrey her memories from school. Aubrey snuggled up to her mother and was wrapped up in her arms and love and listened to her mother speak of such fond memories. The Holiday had been one of Aubrey's fondest moments with her mother. Little did she know at that time, that she would lose her four short years later.

Aubrey brushed the memories away and got out of the bath and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked tired. The past few days had been hard and stressful, she needed this holiday. She wrapped her long dark hair up in a ribbon and applied face cream and then pulled on her night dress and climbed into bed where Xavier was.

Aubrey snuggled down with her new pet and sighed. She closed her eyes and let tears fall down her eyes. She missed her mother so so much. She wanted to hear her voice again, she wanted to be wrapped up in her arms and protected by her warmth. She missed hearing her mother laugh, watching her smile at something she did or trust kiss her head. She missed so much and she wished she could be here now.

She had finally found her father and now all she needed was her mother to be here and they could be a family. She knew her mother never stopped loving him. He was her one true love and she believed the same for her father.

Aubrey couldn't sleep and got out of bed trying not to disturb her sleeping wolf puppy. She walked to her draws and opened the bottom one and pulled out a diary of her mothers. She read the side and saw the diary was from Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. She made her way back to her bed and turned on her reading light and opened the diary and began to read.

* * *

_Hermione's Diary – 1998 (October)_

_Severus opened the door to his potions classroom and stood in the doorway watching his lover brew potions. He watched as she cut ingredients and stirred the potion. He watched as she bit her lip as she concentrated._

_He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump not realising he had been watching._

'_You scared me.' She whispered._

'_I didn't mean to.' He said as he kissed the side of her head. 'How is it going?'_

'_Good, I think.' She replied as she motioned to the potion she was making. 'Does it look alright? I'm following your instructions to the tee.' _

'_It looks perfect like always Hermione.' He said. 'Finish off the last bit and join my upstairs.' _

'_Severus I should go back to my room, they're getting suspicious.' She replied as she sighed. _

'_Come upstairs.' He said as he walked away from her._

_Hermione finished the potion and left it to brew. She picked up her cloak and bags and walked upstairs. As she walked up the stairs to his room she saw him sat in his arm chair._

'_Severus.' She said._

'_Come here.' He said as he opened his hand to her._

_Hermione walked over to him and let him pull her onto his lap. Hermione snuggled into Severus's chest and smiled._

'_Everything alright?' She asked_

'_I want you to know something.' He said as he kissed her head gently._

'_Okay.' She replied._

'_If something happens to me, I have made sure you are looked after.' He said. 'If I am killed in the final battle which I am sure I will be, I want you to stay away. I don't want you to tell anyone about us. They will presume I died for the dark and I don't want you to be ruined by that.' He said._

'_Severus.' She tried to interrupt._

'_No, Hermione you do this one thing for me please?' he asked._

'_I can't.' She said as she looked up at him. 'I can't pretend you mean nothing to me.'_

'_Please?' he said as he kissed her gently on the lips._

'_I promise.' She said as she let tears fall. 'You're not going to die Severus, you and I we have a future to look forward to. After this war is over, we are going to be together.'_

'_And what do you have planned Ms Granger?' He asked smirking._

'_Well.' She began as she snuggled into him. 'I imagine us married, still hear, both of us teaching maybe or maybe I would be taking a break from work and study to have a baby.'_

'_Children?' he asked._

'_Just one.' She replied. 'A girl.'_

'_A girl?' He replied. 'What would you name her?'_

'_Aubrey.' She said as she smiled. 'I know it was your Grandmother's name and I like it. From what you've told me of her she was a lovely woman.'_

'_She was.' He said. 'So one child then.'_

'_Yes.' She replied. 'Your little girl, she'd be a daddy's girl. You'd teach her about potions and take her on walks and she'd love you as much as I do.'_

'_And how much do you love me Hermione?' He asked._

'_I'll show you.' She said as she stood up._

* * *

Aubrey closed the diary and smiled. So her mother had named her after her father's Grandmother. She was 'kind of' planned she thought as she snuggled down into bed. She hugged the diary close to her and fell asleep dreaming that her mother was here with her and her Dad.

* * *

The next morning, Severus walked into Aubrey's room at six o'clock to wake her. He silently watched her from the doorway first, she looked so young in her sleep and so peaceful.

Severus walked towards the bed and sat on the side. He stroked Xavier and then touched Aubrey's shoulder and shook her awake.

'Good morning.' He said as he watched her open her eyes.

'Morning.' She yawned as she let go of the diary.

'What's that?' he asked as he picked up the book.

'Mum's diary. I was reading it last night.' She replied as she stroked Xavier who was awake but snuggling into the covers.

'What were you reading?' he asked.

'A memory she wrote about in October 1998. You promised her if you died in the war to deny what you had. She promised and you spoke about a future together where she told you she'd have your daughter and name her Aubrey after your Grandmother.' She said sadly.

'And she did.' He replied.' She kept her promise, I on the other hand did not.'

'What promise?' She asked.

'Later that night I promise to be there always.' He said as he looked down at the diary.

'She didn't write that or I haven't read that yet.' Aubrey replied. 'She loved you so much.'

'I know.' He replied as he stood up. 'Start getting ready, the carriage will arrive in thirty minutes.' And he walked out of her bedroom with the diary.

* * *

Aubrey got herself out of bed and started to get ready. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red hoddie which belonged to her mother once and then let her curly hair down. She put on a small amount of makeup and then pulled her suitcase out into the living room to find Lucius and Draco waiting.

'Morning.' Draco said as he walked towards her.

'Morning.' She replied.

'Are we taking Xavier or is he staying?' Severus asked.

'He's staying with the house elves.' She replied as she let Draco take her suitcase from her and give it to the Malfoy's house elf who was coming with them.

'Okay.' Severus replied. 'We're ready then.'

The four of them made their way to the where the carriage was awaiting them. Severus and Lucius took their seats in the compartment and Draco and Aubrey took the second. They sat down in the seats and buckled up and soon the carriage took flight.

'You alright?' Draco asked as he took hold of her hand.

'I'm fine.' She replied.

'If my mother taught me one thing it was that if a girl says she's fine, she's not.' Draco said as he kissed her hand.

'I miss my mum.' She said as she let tears fall down her face. 'I said it. I miss her.'

'Of course you do.' He said as he unbuckled his belt and learnt forward. 'I miss mine too and it doesn't go away but that pain dulls as times go by.'

'Does it?' she asked.

'Of course it does, I would never lie to you.' He said as he kissed her hand. 'Come here.' He said as he sat back and pulled her around to him and pulled her into his lap. 'When I first lost my mother.' He said as she snuggled into him. 'I was a mess, I didn't leave the Manor for days, didn't eat or sleep and then I realised she wouldn't want this for me, she wanted me to be successful, wanted me to move on and your mother, and I knew her well, was one who never gave up and she would never want you to do the same.'

'I know.' Aubrey whispered. 'It's just so hard.'

'I know it is.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Aubrey, she loved you so much everyone knows that and Severus love you as much as he loved her. You have your father and you have me and even my father who is quite fond of you.'

Aubrey giggled as she looked up at him. 'Promise me, you'll always be there even if we don't make it, promise me we'll still be friends?'

'I promise you not that but promise you to always love you.' He said as he leant down to kiss her.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm back! My muse has suddenly came back! I read my whole story of this so far and then she decided to come back and give me some inspiration! I am so sorry I took so long. I have been going through a hard time at the moment (still am to an extent) but I'm slowly coming back and will now have more time to write!**

**Please review x**


	20. Holiday

**Holiday**

* * *

They soon found themselves in Spain and wanting to get into cooler clothes. The house elf which came with them on the trip started to unpack all their bags while everyone else got changed into clothes to suit the climate.

Lucius and Severus sat on the terrace with a glass of wine in their hands while Draco took Aubrey on a walk across the beach.

'I once came here with just my mother. I think I was around five years old.' He said. 'I remember she taught me how to swim right here. We spent the whole week here, just us two.'

'Where was your father?' She asked.

'On some kind of business for the dark lord I believe.' He replied. 'Mother tried to keep me away from such things as a child but I knew.'

'When did you know?' she said.

'When I was nine.' He said. 'I remember being sat down in the office and my father telling me all about the dark lord and how I was to serve him like I did.'

'You were a child though.' Aubrey said as she looked at him. 'A child and they wanted you to serve him?'

'It was my purpose.' Draco said as he looked down at his left wrist.

Aubrey shook her head trying to understand why any parents would put their child in danger. She stopped walking and learned over and kissed Draco's cheek. Nothing was said, just a secret smile between the two.

Draco and Aubrey joined their father's for lunch and then after Aubrey made her way down to the beach.

She laid her towel on the sand and then took off her white wrap dress to leave her in just her green bikini and walked towards the sea. Draco followed her down to the sea and sat on her towel watching as she walked towards the sea.

'You're going to have to fight of the men Severus.' Lucius said as watched from the terrace.

'I know.' Severus said as he watched Aubrey. 'And fight of your son Lucius.'

'He loves her.' Lucius said as he looked at Severus.

'I'm not so sure about that Lucius, we both know what he is like and I don't want him trying that with my daughter.' He said as he growled.

'You can't stop them Severus. Don't you remember what we were like at that age?' Lucius said smirking.

'You were shagging ever girl in the school Lucius, I on the other hand was fawning over Lily Evans.' He said as he rolled his eyes.

'How old was Hermione when you first done the deed then Severus?' Lucius said smirking.

'17.' He replied as he looked towards Aubrey. 'She was too young. You realise when you have children that 17 is still young.'

'But you never saw Hermione as that and Draco doesn't see Aubrey like that. Severus I can see this working between them.' Lucius replied.

'My daughter is a half-blood Lucius.' He said as he looked at his friend.

'And?' He replied. 'She is from two powerful people and is a delight and she makes my son happy.'

'My daughter a Malfoy, her mother will be turning in her grave.' Severus said as he watched as Draco ran into the sea with Aubrey.


End file.
